Love Doesn't Ask Why
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: After the War, Hermione goes to New York to do a degree in Potions. At the beginning of her third year, Severus Snape comes to give a lecture at the same University running into Hermione. Will love blossum for the two?
1. The Big Apple

**Chapter One **

**The Big Apple**

* * *

Hermione Granger, nearly twenty one walked across the University Campus of Avalon to her Potions lecture. Today was the first day of her third and final year at the University of Avalon in New York. After the War, Hermione had taken her N.E.W.T's and then applied to University and by the September of 1998 she was out of England and in New York starting her Potions and Charm combined degree. Getting out of England after the War is what she needed. She needed time to be on her own, to get over the horrors of what she had seen. Not only had she seen some horrible things throughout the War she also had to grieve for her beloved parents.

Moving to New York was the best thing she ever did. The first few months in New York were difficult; she thought of coming home frequently but stuck it out and now loved it. She went home in the holidays and stayed with Harry or the Weasley's; she owled them weekly and got Harry to introduce Ginny and Ron to a muggle laptop so they could speak to each other through webcam and messenger.

Also my being in New York, she missed out the media hype of being a War Heroine. Hermione hated the attention; she wasn't one to bask in it like Ron who used it to his advantage to shag as many women as possible. Hermione wanted to hide away and lead a private life.

New York was like London, her home town. It was busy, it was noisy and it felt like home. She loved going sightseeing on the weekends and sitting in Central Park and writing. She also loved the shopping, after all she was a girl; Ginny loved coming to New York to see Hermione, they would often go to Fifth Avenue and have a shopping spree.

Today, Hermione's first lecture of the semester was with Professor Glover however they had a famous Potions Professor from England coming to give them a talk. Hermione was quite excited of meeting the British Potions Professor; she thought she might be able to make a contact for when she went back to England and started working.

Unlike her usual self, Hermione was normal on time but today her alarm hadn't gone off and her body wasn't adjusted back to New York time. She quickly rushed around getting ready chucking on her skinny jeans and her University hoodie and rushed off to her lecture.

She arrived ten minutes late and she could hear Professor Glover already speaking. She made her way towards the back entrance to the lecture theatre and hopes to sneak into the back. She pulled opened the door slowly trying not to make the old creak unfortunately for Hermione it did and everyone turned around to see who the late student was.

Hermione bowed her head and quickly made her way to her usual seat next to Daniel, her potions partner and friends.

'Morning.' Daniel whispered.

'Morning. God that embarrassing.' She said as she opened her text book and note pad.

'Don't worry we haven't started yet.' Daniel replied as he looked at the front of the threatre.

Hermione smiled at Daniel and then turned her head towards Professor Glover. It took her a few seconds to realise who was sat at the Professor's desk but when she did her eyes went wide with surprise. She knew that man...

'Now, let me introduce our visitor for today, Professor Severus Snape. Professor Snape is a renowned Potions Professor and creator in England. He works at Hogwarts school of Wizardry and is also the Deputy Head as well as their Potions' master. I believe we have a Hogwarts Alumni in here?' Professor Glover said as he looked around at his students.

'Hermione went to Hogwarts!' Daniel shouted out and everyone turned to look at Hermione.

'Oh yes, thank you Daniel. That's right Hermione you did so I suppose you know Professor Snape.' Professor Glover said with a smile as he motioned for Severus to stand up to begin.

'Thanks Dan.' Hermione said through gritted teeth which made Daniel laugh.

'Good Morning as your Professor said, I am Professor Snape, I come from England and teach at Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry and yes I did teach Ms Granger when she was at school and not gallivanting around fighting dark wizards.' He said with a slight smirk as he looked up at a grown up Hermione Granger.

'Wasn't he a Death Eater?' A student at the back of the theatre mumbled not quite quiet enough because everyone whispered and looked towards Professor Snape who looked slightly bored.

'I'm here today to talk you through the new inventions of Polyjuice Potion.' Severus said as he walked across the floor. 'Ms Granger please explain what Polyjuice Potion is first of all.'

Hermione was infuriated; how dare he pick on her because he knew her. Why was he trying to embarrass her? Hermione sighed and looked towards Professor Snape. She looked right at him and told him.

'Polyjuice Potion is a very complicated potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. While it can account for both age and gender, Polyjuice Potion cannot be used for a human to take an animal form or for a half-breed to assume human form.' Hermione said as she crossed her legs.

'I see you're still talking like a book Ms Granger but of course that was correct.' He said as he turned to the board where Professor Glover had put up a presentation.

'Bastard.' Hermione whispered to herself but Daniel heard her and snickered.

'Now the new invention allows a person to take the form of an animal in a short one hour period. The potion should now be able to be brewed in a short week period instead of a month.' Professor Snape said. 'Trials have been done and we can now say that from our conclusive results that using the potion to become an animal will not hurt the body or its organs.'

'Excuse me sir but how can you reverse the affects when a person becomes an animal?' Hermione called out.

'Well as you well know Miss Granger from turning yourself into a cat in your second year, it normally took a month however due to new research and new ingredients added to the antidote it can now be reverse in an hour.' He said smirking.

'A cat Hermione?' Professor Glover asked in front of the other students.

'Ms Granger was suppose to impersonate another person however got the wrong hair and turned herself into a cat. It took me nearly a month to get it reversed so Ms Granger lived effectively as a cat for four weeks. Ms Granger also brewed the potion at only thirteen years of age.' Severus said as he smirked once more.

Hermione swore if he smirked again or told anyone else about her she would kill him at the end of the lecture.

'Thirteen years of age. Impressive Hermione.' Professor Glover said. 'Sorry Professor Snape please continue.'

Two hours later and Severus had finished his lecture. Throughout those two hours he had embarrassed Hermione a further three times by telling her whole class about her time at Hogwarts. He then went on to award her ten Gryffindor points when she answered a question correctly which made her blush to her roots.

'I will see you on Wednesday when we will try to make the new Polyjuice Potions. Please be on time.' Professor Glover said.

All the students packed up their belongings and went on their way. Hermione put her note pad and book back into her bag and stood up. Daniel followed suit.

'I'll meet up with you in the Library Dan; I want to speak with Professor Snape.' Hermione said as they walked out of their row.

'Okay. I'll meet you in our usual spot.' He said as he walked off.

Hermione walked down the stairs to the bottom of the theatre and walked towards Professor Snape. He hadn't changed much in three years. He did however look healthier and stronger than when she last saw him but the last time she saw him he was unconscious and near death.

'Professor Snape.' Hermione said as she approached him.

'Ms Granger.' He said as he turned around towering over her. 'I wasn't aware you were at Avalon University. You didn't tell me that when you asked for a reference.'

'I wasn't sure where I was going but somehow I ended up here.' She said as she looked up at him saddening realising how much taller he was than her.

'You like it Ms Granger? I'm surprised you didn't stay in England to be a celebrity.' He said as he collected up his notes of the desk.

'I love it here but I sometimes do miss home. I go back in the Holidays to see my friends.' She said. 'And as for being a celebrity I am nothing of the such.'

'Your friends seem to think they are. Ronald Weasley is constantly in the press.' Severus said with a distasteful tone.

'I know. I've told him he should put himself out there too much but he doesn't listen.' Hermione said as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder.

'Ah Hermione, you're still here.' Professor Glover said as he walked back into the lecture theatre. 'Would you be able to take Professor Snape over to the coffee shop?'

'Of course Professor.' Hermione replied with a smile.

'Severus, I will see you at 3pm. Ms Granger if you could show Severus where my office is please.'

'Okay.' Hermione said as she watched Professor walk out leaving her with Professor Snape. 'Coffee?' she asked.

'Are you asking me on a date Ms Granger?' Severus said with a smirk.

'No...ummm...I...' Hermione mumbled as she blushed.

'It was a joke Ms Granger. I do joke occasionally.' He said.

'Oh. Oh right.' She said as she giggled slightly.

Hermione walked with Severus over to the University coffee shop. She got them a table and then went up and ordered them drinks. Once she had the drinks she walked back over to the table and sat down giving Severus his coffee and keeping hold of her ice drink.

'What is that?' he motioned to her drink.

'An Ice coffee. I'm not a fan of hot drinks, I'll occasionally have a hot chocolate or coffee if I'm studying but I'd rather have an ice coffee. Do you want to try?' she asked as she offered him the first sip of her straw.

'No thank you.' He said as he picked up his coffee. 'I thought Scotland was cold in September but it's even colder here.'

'I love it.' Hermione said. 'It reminds me of Hogwarts. I miss it.'

'You are welcome back anytime; I'm sure your mother hen Minerva would love to see her star pupil.' Severus said as he placed his coffee down.

'I know. I said I would visit next time I'm home. We write sometimes.' She said as she sipped her ice coffee. 'I haven't seen Hogwarts since the rebuild.'

'It's practically the same.' Severus said. 'Although the teacher's rooms were made slightly bigger which I was thankful for. It is hard to entertain when you haven't got a kitchen or proper study.'

'And you entertain often? Have you got a witch in your life?' she asked and then sudden realised she was asking her former Professor about his love life. 'Sorry, that was out of line.'

'You are not longer my student Hermione, if I may call you that.' He said to which she nodded. 'And no I do not entertain witches.'

'So you entertain men?' she said with a slight giggle which made him chuckle.

'No I don't do that either and have never.' He said with a smirk which looked slightly like a smile to Hermione. 'And you Hermione are you entertaining any wizards while you're here or are you still lusting after Weasley?'

'Ron? Never! I've had boyfriends here, nothing to serious but I've dated. American men are very forward.' She said as she sipped her ice coffee. 'Anyway I have too much work to deal with petty affairs.'

'I was once the same Hermione; don't push everyone away from you. Everyone needs a someone.' He said seriously as he looked into her eyes.

'Hermione!' Daniel called out as he walked towards them breaking eye contact between Severus and Hermione. 'I thought you were coming to meet me?'

'Oh sorry Daniel. I totally forgot. Professor Glover asked me to take Professor Snape to coffee.' She said.

'Oh no problem. I've got to go now, got to meet Alyssa. See you back at the flat.' He said as he walked off.

'Bye.' She called after him. 'That's Daniel, he was in the lecture, and he's my lab partner.'

'Well he looks a step up from Longbottom.' Severus said.

Hermione giggled and smiled. 'He's a good lab Partner, I've learnt a lot from him and I hope he's learnt something from me. Daniel is from New York so he and his family have taken me in. They remind me a bit of the Weasley's.'

'When are you next going back to England?' He asked.

'Not until early December time.' She replied. 'If there's an emergency I go home on the weekend but that's only happened once. It's not just a floo away it's a portkey.'

'Of course.' Severus replied. 'What are you hoping to do after you get your degree?'

'I'm hoping to move back home. I have money to buy a flat or a small house probably and hopefully find a job or an apprenticeship.' She said. 'I've looked at a few apprenticeships so I'll be contacted the Potions masters or Charms masters in the next few months.'

'And will I be receiving a letter?' He asked as he finished off his coffee.

'I didn't think you took on apprentices.' She said as she looked at him.

'I don't usually but I may make an exception.' He said to Hermione. 'Your scores are top of the class and Professor Glover describes you as the best student he has come across, I believe I would like to be part of your success Hermione if you would allow that.'

'You'd really take me on as an apprentice?' she asked.

'If your scores meet my expectations then I will take you on. Minerva is thinking of retiring in a couple of years therefore I will take over as Headmaster once again and my position will be open.' He said. 'If you were my Apprentice you could take over as Potions Mistress if that is what you would like to do.' He said.

'Really? Are you being serious?' she said as she looked at him with excitement.

'Very.' He replied with a small twitch of a smile.

'I would love that, I really would.' She said smiling. 'Thank you...Severus.'

'Get the grades and you'll be my apprentice Hermione.' He said.

'I will.' She said. 'I'm really sorry but I have to go I've got a charms lecture in about five minutes.'

'Of course. I will contact you soon Hermione.' He said as he stood up.

'It was nice to see you again.' She said as she stood up.

'And you.' He said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

'Bye.' She said as she walked off towards her lecture with one last glance at Severus.

* * *

After Hermione's Charms lecture she walked across the campus back to her flat which she shared with four others including Daniel. As she walked in she was met by Daniel and his girlfriend Alyssa who lived with them and also their fourth flat mate Kyle.

'So how was your coffee date with the Professor? You looked very comfortable with one another.' Daniel said from the sofa where he was sat with Alyssa.

'It was hardly a date.' Hermione said as she put her bag down and sat down on the small arm chair. 'It was like catching up with a friend. I haven't seen him since the War.'

'He was a Death Eater right?' Daniel asked.

'He was a spy. He was a Death Eater when he was really young and then he went to Professor Dumbledore and he became a spy. I don't think we would have won without him. He nearly died for us.' She said as she thought of Severus in the shrieking shack.

'He was still a Death Eater though. He's a killer.' Alyssa said as she looked at Hermione.

'He was.' She said as she stood up. 'I have finish off that assignment to do and then I have to go to work.'

'Okay, well I'm cooking tonight so I'll leave you a plate in the over.' Alyssa said.

'Don't worry I'll get dinner at work, but thanks.' She said as she walked into her room.

Hermione spent the next two hours on her assignment longer than it usually took her but her mind was on other things; Severus Snape.

He was different from how she remembered him. He had a sense of humour; he had never shown that before. He had a nice side it seemed. When Hermione was at school he was harsh and difficult to approach but today while they were having coffee it was like he was flirting with her; well she thought he was. He looked good too. His hair was still dark, no sign of grey, his eyes still as dark as the night but he looked so much healthier and happier.

She wondered what it would be like if she was his apprentice. What would they work on together? How would they work together? Would they be friends or just colleagues? If she took the opportunity he would be her boss.

He mentioned he would write to her, how soon would be too soon for him to write she thought. She wondered whether he was still in New York or had he left already. Why was she so concern about him? Hermione shook her head and closed her books and started to get ready for work.

When Hermione came to New York she found a part time Waitresses job at a local restaurant. It was quite an expensive restaurant; it was a place Hermione would like to be taken on date but no one she had dated her had taken her anywhere as nice as there, she could only wish.

Hermione put on her black trousers and white shirt which clung to her chest and waist and then grabbed her Mac coat and started her short walk to work.

She arrived at the restaurant just before her shift started. She grabbed her apron and note pad to write orders on and then looked at what tables she was waiting on.

'Table six are waiting for their drinks order to be taken while they decide what to eat.' Hermione's boss Jessica said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Hermione made her way through the restaurant and arrived at table six.

'It seems I am following you around today Ms Granger.' A deep voice said.

Hermione looked up and saw Severus sat with a few Professors' from the university. She smiled softly and replied. 'It seems you are Professor Snape. What can I get you to drink?'

'A jug of water, three beers and a bottle of your best red.' The Dean of the University said to which Hermione wrote down the order.

'Of course. I'll bring those over to you.' She said as she walked away. As she walked away she felt his eyes on her; he was watching her.

Hermione prepared their drinks and walked over balancing a tray on her hand. She carefully bent down and placed the drinks on the table and then vanished the tray; this after all was a Wizardry restaurant.

'What would you like to eat?' she asked politely as opened her note pad.

Respectively all the Professors told Hermione their choices. She wrote them down and then walked towards the kitchen to order their meals. Throughout the night, Hermione could feel eyes watching her. She often would turn around to find him watching her but surly that was just her imagination.

The Professors' were the last to leave conventionally at the same time Hermione finished. Hermione was putting on her coat when she heard the Dean and the University Professors' say goodbye to Severus. She made her way out the front to walk home in the dark to find Severus stood waiting.

'Was your meal alright?' she asked.

'Perfect.' He said. 'I wasn't aware you were a waitress.' He said with a slight smirk.

'It's a part time job to help with money.' She said rolling her eyes. 'It was this or work in a factory.'

'Well you choose correctly; ten points to Gryffindor.' He said smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her scarf around her tighter. She looked up at Severus and smiled and then yawned.

'Are you leaving soon?' she asked.

'In about half an hour. My portkey is due at midnight.' He said. 'Where are you off to now?'

'Home. It's about a ten minute walk from here.' She said as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

'Let me walk you home. You shouldn't be walking alone in the dark.' He said. 'And before you say you're fine, I insist.'

'Thank you.' She said shyly. 'Kyle normally comes and meets me and we walk home together.'

'Kyle? You boyfriend?' he asked as they walked along the path.

'No, I already told you I didn't have a boyfriend. Kyle is my flatmate. He works across the road in a bar. He's not working tonight though.' She said as they walked side by side. 'Do you have classes tomorrow?'

'I do but not until eleven o'clock so I get a lie in after my short visit.' He said. 'I would have liked to have stayed a week.'

'You'll have to visit again.' She said as she smiled up at him.

She was so much shorter than he. Severus was over six foot while Hermione was only five foot two. She felt protected and safe with him.

'I will hopefully.' He said. 'I have agreed to come back and do another lecture for Glover in a few months.'

'Is that with the first years?' she asked.

'No I believe it's for you.' He said. 'I hope to be here for a weekend then.'

'That would be good.' She said. 'Maybe I could take you sightseeing if you haven't got anything organised.'

'I will keep a day open for you Hermione.' He replied with a twitch of his mouth.

'That would be good.' She said with a smile. 'Will you be attending Draco's Wedding in the Christmas Holidays?'

'I will. I will be standing with him and his father actually at the Wedding.' He said. 'Have you been invited?'

'I have. I can't believe Draco is getting married. I couldn't imagine being tied down now but I suppose if you find the right person then that's what you do.' She said with a shrug to her shoulders.

'It's an arranged marriage.' Severus said as he looked at Hermione.

'Really? I didn't think they still did that?' Hermione said.

'They do. Well the Malfoy's do. If Draco had his way he'd stay single forever and never have children and the Malfoy's need a male heir to carry on the name and business.' Severus replied. 'In all honesty, I think Draco loves Ms Parkinson.'

'Well those two always had something going on. Apparently she use to sleep in his private room every night.' She said as she looked at him.

'That is true.' Severus replied.

'And you let it happen even though you knew?' she asked.

'There was little I could do. I chose my battles wisely. I couldn't win everyone Hermione, you will find that when you become a teacher.' He said.

'I suppose.' She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'Well this is me.' She said as she looked up at the tower block.

'What floor are you?' he asked.

'The fourteenth.' She said with a smile. 'I think that's what I'll miss about going home not being high up.'

'We'll have to put you in a tower then like a Princess.' He said with a smirk.

'Maybe.' She said with a giggle. 'I'd just be happy to be at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is like home to me. It was the longest I have ever stayed in one place. My parents were always moving about when I was younger so ever summer I went to a new house and it wasn't home to me.'

'I can understand that feeling.' Severus replied.

'So I shall see you early December time.' She asked.

'I believe so. It might even be earlier than that. When I know I will owl you.' He said.

'Alright.' She said with a smile. 'Have a safe journey home Severus.' She said as she looked up at him.

'And you Hermione, look after yourself.' He said as he grabbed hold of her hand again and kissed the back of her hand.

'I will.' She said as walked towards her building glancing back once more to look at Severus.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter, please leave a review with your thought and opinions. This will be a long running fic which I will dedicate myself to. I will upload a chapter (or two) every week. **


	2. Birthday and Letters

**Chapter Two**

**Birthday and Letters**

* * *

'_Professor Snape...Professor! Professor can you hear me? Sir, its Hermione Granger...sir please can you hear me!' Hermione shouted at her unconscious Potions Professor. _

'_Hermione, he's gone.' Ron said as he tried to pull Hermione away._

'_No! He's got a pulse Ron! We can't just leave him here.' She said as she searched for his pulse Severus's wrist._

'_Hermione we have to go. Voldemort could come back. We can't stay here.' Harry said as he walked towards Hermione. _

'_We have to take him up to Hogwarts. Madam Promfrey will be able to save him. Please Harry...he's done so much for us we can't just leave him here to die alone.' She said as tears escaped her eyes._

'_Can you apperate him back to the castle and then meet us at the black lake?' Harry asked._

'_I think so.' She said. 'I'll try and be as quick as possible. Stay together.' _

_Hermione grabbed hold of the Professor's arm and apperated as near to the castle as possible. She managed to apperate to the entrance but just as she was about to cast a charm on the Professor to take him to the Hospital Wing she saw Death Eater's approaching. _

_She couldn't have them find her or the Professor. If they saw Severus they would finish him off for being a traitor and if they saw her she'd be killed. She grabbed hold of Severus's wrist again and appearated to Hagrid's Hutt. She pulled him into the small Hutt and placed him on the sofa. _

_There was no way she could get to school without being caught but the Professor needed help. She grabbed her wand and cast her Patronus to notify Poppy and Professor McGonagall that Severus was alive and needed help. She prayed they would come and help him._

_Hermione looked at the Professor and again tried to get him to wake. She put her hand onto his cheek and softly called his name again but nothing arose him. _

'_I'm sorry I have to go.' She said to him although she was sure he couldn't hear her. 'I'll come back and see you if...if I survive this.'_

_She leant forward and placed a kiss on her Potions Professors' cheek and stood up. 'Please be alright.' She said and then she rushed out of the Hutt and apperated to meet Harry and Ron._

* * *

'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Hermione, Happy Birthday to you!' voices sang as they walked into her room holding a birthday cupcake and some presents.

Hermione turned over onto her back and sat up yawning. She smiled as she saw her house mates in the Pyjamas singing to her. When they finished she thanked them and blew out the one candle on the small pink frosted cupcake.

'We got you a few things.' Alyssa said as she sat down on Hermione's double bed.

'You didn't have to.' Hermione said as Alyssa passed her a wrapped up box.

'Of course we did.' Alyssa said. 'This is the last birthday we'll share to together here in New York of course we want to make it special. Now open that up; it's from Dan and I.'

Hermione unwrapped the box and smiled as she saw the name of her favourite boutique written on the box. She opened the box and smiled as she pulled out the grey and one dotted scarf.

'Guy, you shouldn't have. This cost way too much.' Hermione said as she held the scarf.

'Between two of us it was nothing and anyway you only turn twenty one once or twice in Kyle's case but only once for the rest of us. We knew you liked it so we were happy to buy it.' Dan said smiling as he leant over and kissed Hermione's cheek.

'Thank you.' She repeated again.

'And this is from me.' Kyle said as she placed a small rectangular box in her hands. 'I hope you like it.'

'Thank you.' She said as she unwrapped the box to find her favourite perfume. 'Kyle! Thank you.' She said as she leant up and hugged him. 'Thank you, all of you.'

'Your welcome.' Alyssa said as she hugged Hermione. 'You've got a few packages in the living room from your friends back home. We're going to make you breakfast and you can open your presents.'

'Well aren't you all spoiling me today?' Hermione said as she got out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown.

'Well when it's my birthday I expect the same thing.' Alyssa said as she ushered the boys out Hermione's room.

Hermione walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa where her a small pile of presents were laid. Hermione took one of the presents and opened the card which was attached to it.

**Dear Hermione,**

**Happy Birthday! Wish you were here so we could celebrate together but when you're home in December we'll go out and celebrate. **

**How are you? How's everything there in the New York? Ginny and I want to come out in early December to do some shopping for Christmas, maybe we could all go out then?**

**Everything's fine here. Job is going well, I really love being an Auror. Ginny is busy doing her degree; we hardly get to see each other with our different shifts but everything's fine with us.**

**I'm thinking of proposing...don't tell Ginny though. Of course I'll have to ask Arthur's permission first but I think her parents would be happy with us getting married. At least if we were married, Ginny could stay over well if were married we'd live together.**

**I have to go now, got work. Look forward to hearing from you, it's been a while.**

**Love Harry.**

Hermione smiled as she read the letter. Harry and Ginny would be the perfect couple; in all honestly she was jealous of their relationship. She wanted a relationship like theirs; she wanted a man who loved her like Harry loved Ginny. She hoped one day someone would come along.

She opened the small present from Ginny and Harry and smiled as she held up a black jumper which she had mentioned to Ginny that she liked when she went home for the summer. It was perfect and would go well with her new scarf too.

She picked up the next card and opened it and quickly read the message.

**Hermione,**

**Happy Birthday Old Girl! **

**Love**

**Ron.**

**PS: I owe you a drink when you come back to England.**

Hermione rolled her at Ron's letter; typical Ron. Ron was more bothered these days about who his latest lay was than his friends. Harry had nearly given up on his friend if it wasn't for the fact that he was Ginny's brother.

Hermione opened a further two more presents. One from Molly and Arthur a lovely hat and mittens and then a book from Minerva. Both had written her small letters and she would have to write back tomorrow.

She looked at the last present on the sofa beside her and wondered who it was from. She picked it up and opened the card attached to the present. It was wrapped in brown paper not very festive for birthday wrapping.

She opened the letter and read:

**Hermione,**

**I thought I would send you a book which I found helpful in my third year of University. This book will help you with your own projects and your final exams. **

**I have spoke with Minerva about you becoming my apprentice after you complete your degree as I expected she was most happy to have her little lion back where she belongs. She was overjoyed with the thought of another Gryffindor in the castle. **

**I have requested from your Professors to see your final exam papers and assignments so I can see how you work nowadays; it has been a while since I have taught you after all. **

**I hope the book is enjoyable and helpful Ms Granger. I hope to see you when I visit New York again in the near future. **

**Yours Sincerely **

**Severus Snape.**

**PS: Happy Birthday. **

Hermione smiled as she read his letter; he wrote to her just like he promised. She opened the package and smiled as she saw the book. She opened the first page and saw an inscription written on the inside.

_Severus Snape 1981_

She fingered the inscription and smiled. She would have been about two when he was at University. That made him nineteen years her senior.

'Hermione, breakfast.' Kyle shouted from the kitchen which made Hermione break her train of thought.

Hermione made her way to the kitchen and sat down at the small table and smiled as she saw the table full of Hermione's favourites; fruit, yogurt, croissants and muffins.

'Tuck in.' Alyssa said as she reached for some fruit.

After breakfast, Hermione got in the shower and got ready for the day. She left her hair to curl and then got ready. She dressed in her new Jumper and scarf and pulled on her skinny jeans and placed her feet in red ballet flats. She grabbed her black Mac coat and her black leather bag and made her way to her potions class with Dan.

They walked over from their flat to the main building for their lecture. They got their ten minutes before the lecture was due to start and sat down in their usual seats. Hermione took off her coat and got out her note pad and the book that Severus had sent her.

'What's this?' Dan asked as he picked it up.

'A birthday present from Severus.' She said smiling.

'Snape? Professor Snape? The one who came here a few weeks back?' he asked.

'Yes that one. He offered me a position after I finish my degree. I'm going to go back to Hogwarts; I might even become the Potions Mistress there.' She said smiling.

'Well it seems this Professor wants you around.' Dan said smirking. 'Seems he likes the younger woman.'

'It's not like that.' She said as she shook her head. 'He used to hate me. Use to call me a know-it all and before you say I am I'm not. You're just as smart as me. Severus use to belittle me. I was a Gryffindor and he was the Head of Slytherin. Slytherin's hated muggleborns.'

'Are you saying he hates you then?' Dan said.

'No, he was just a harsh and strict teacher.' Hermione said. 'He wasn't always fair.'

'Sounds like a bastard.' Dan muttered.

'He could be but he was different when we went for coffee. He spoke to me like an equal not a student. It was very nice of him to send me that book; it was his you know. He used it when he was doing his degree.' She said smiling.

'Good Morning Class.' Professor Glover said as he walked in.

After their lecture, Dan took Hermione to her favourite cafe for lunch. The two of them ate lunch together and then made their way to their charms lecture. After an hour lecture both Dan and Hermione returned home.

Tonight they were going out to Hermione's favourite restaurant and then were going to Kyle's bar. As soon as they got in Hermione started to get ready. The table was booked for 7pm which gave Hermione three hours to get ready. In the early years she wasn't too bothered about appearance but now she took pride in getting ready and dressing up.

Hermione had another shower and then put on fresh make up. She went for a smokey eye look with nude lips. Thanks to Ginny she now owned a bunch of make up and knew how to apply make up perfectly. Hermione then focused on her hair, tonight she wanted to straighten her hair; she didn't do it often because it took so long.

Once her hair was straightened she then went to her wardrobe and picked out her new dress she brought for her birthday. The dress was cream with pleats and synched her waist perfectly showing off how tiny it was. She teamed it with black lace heels; it was the perfect outfit. She had found the dress in Muggle London when she had gone shopping with Ginny for Harry's birthday present.

She grabbed a small black clutch bag, purse, camera and lip-gloss and her Mac coat and was ready to go. She walked into the living room to find Dan and Kyle drinking a beer each and waiting for the girls.

'You look lovely.' Dan said as he looked at Hermione. 'You'll definitely pull in that dress.'

'Thanks...I think.' Hermione said as she sat down in the arm chair.

'I'm ready.' Alyssa said as she rushed out her bedroom wearing a rather risky red dress.

'Are you missing something?' Dan asked to which Alyssa looked around as if she was. 'I meant the other half of your dress! Short enough for you?'

'It's hardly short.' She said motioning to her dress which finished near the top of her thighs showing off way too much leg.

Dan rolled his eyes and stood up. 'Right let's go then.' He said as he walked towards Alyssa.

Kyle and Hermione stood up with them and the four of them made their way towards the City Centre. The first stop was Hermione's favourite restaurant; they had booked a table for seven o'clock. They ate at the restaurant and then went onto bar next door where Kyle worked. Kyle had managed to get them a private room in the VIP section and the four of them got drinks in and sat on the round sofa table.

'This is amazing.' Hermione said as she kissed Kyle's cheek.

'Glad you like it.' He said as he put his arm on the back of the sofa. 'Now tell me, which bloke should we try and pull.' Kyle was an open gay and he and Hermione often went out together on the 'pull' as such. 'He looks yummy.'

'He's totally gay so he's yours.' Hermione said laughing. 'I'm not bothered with pulling I just want a good time with you guys.'

'So you want this Professor then?' he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Kyle. 'There's nothing going on. I went to coffee with him because Professor Glover asked me to because he knew we knew each other from Hogwarts. We just had coffee and talked.'

'And he walked you home after your shift.' He said. 'I saw you together.'

'He walked me back because he had time before his Portkey activated.' She said. 'He was doing a gentlemen thing to walk me home.'

'He sent you a book for your birthday.' He said smirking.

'Actually he sent it to me to help with my final year. He asked me to be his apprentice if I get the right marks.' She said. 'He doesn't like me Kyle.'

'But the question is do you like him?' He said.

'No...Maybe. I find him strangely attractive.' She said. 'I had a crush on him in my sixth year but I haven't really thought of him well not since he came here.'

'So you've been thinking of him then? Come on Hermione admit it you like your old Professor.' He said.

'Okay.' Hermione said as she downed a shot. 'I think I fancy Severus Snape.'

'There that wasn't so hard.' Kyle said as he smiled.

Hermione and the others stumbled back to their flat in the early hours of the morning. All of them fell into the rooms feeling slightly worse for wear. Hermione fell onto her with her dress and shoes still on.

She kicked her shoes off and pulled her dress over her head. She stumbled across the room to her desk where she had put her birthday cards and letters. She picked up the letter from Severus and read it again.

She sat back down on her bed and laid down with the letter in her hands. She held it to her chest like she was holding onto Severus. She sighed as she closed her eyes. He would never want her so she would have to dream of what it would like to be with him.

She went to sleep in the early hours of the morning dreaming of a tall, dark, handsome Potions Master.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, you don't know how much they mean to me. They keep me motavaited and keep me writing. I want this story to be the best it can be so if at anytime you think you have a good idea please private message me or leave a reviews. I will take you comments into account. **


	3. Hogwarts and Letters

**Chapter Three**

**Hogwarts and Letters**

* * *

**New York - University of Avalon**

The next morning the four housemates all work up feeling hung-over and slight nauseous. Alyssa had thrown up four times already and Daniel had been holding her hair trying not to through up himself. Kyle was laid on the sofa with a cold flannel over his forehead trying to get rid of his headache.

Hermione walked out of her bedroom wearing old jogging bottoms and a tank top. Her head was banging and the thought of food made her feel sick.

'Morning.' She mumbled as she sat down in the arm chair.

'Morning.' Kyle mumbled back as he tried to move. 'I feel awful. I didn't think we had drunk that much.'

'I think it was the cocktails which finished us off.' Hermione said as she put her legs over the arm of the chair. 'Have you got classes today?'

'Yes unfortunately. My class starts in an hour; I don't know if I'll make it through though.' He said.

'I'm so glad I have Friday off. I'm going to recover and then write thank you notes to my friends.' She said.

'Writing love letters to your Professor Hermione.' Kyle said smiling.

'No.' she said as she rolled her eyes. 'I'm writing him a letter to say thank you for the book he sent.'

'Sure.' He said as he stood up. 'Right I'm going to have a shower and see if that makes me feel better. Have a good day writing your love letters, oh sorry I mean thank you letters.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and watched as Kyle walked away into his room. Ten minutes later Alyssa and Daniel walked out their bedrooms both looking as bad as each other. They both fell onto the sofa and said a quick hello to Hermione.

Hermione went back into her bedroom and cleared up her clothes from last night. She chucked her dress and underwear into the washing basket and put her shoes away. She then sat down at her desk and got out her letters.

The first letters she wrote was to Harry and Ginny.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**Thank you ever so much for my lovely jumper, I've already worn it once; please thank Ginny for me. I wish you were both here to celebrate with me. As soon as I'm back home will have to go out.**_

_**I'm glad work is going well before you know it you'll be running that place. Harry Potter senior Auror I can see it now.**_

_**As for proposing Harry James Potter, I think it's a wonderful idea. You and Ginny are made for each other. I only wish I could find love like you have with Ginny. I look forward to hearing wedding bells in the near future. I know Molly and Arthur would love you to be an official Weasley as such.**_

_**University is going well. Professor Snape came to visit a couple of weeks ago. He took one of my lectures. We went for coffee after, he seems different from the last time I saw him; well the last time I saw him he was unconscious and nearly dead but he seemed different from how I remembered him. **_

_**I hope to be home the second week of December so get my room ready! Missing you loads. **_

_**Love Hermione.**_

_**PS: Give Ginny a hug from me.**_

The second letter she wrote was to Ron. She kept it short and sweet and made sure he knew she would get that drink off him.

_**Ronald,**_

_**Thank you for the birthday wishes. I'll keep you to that promise. **_

_**Hope you're doing well. Looking forward to seeing you soon.**_

_**Love Hermione. **_

She then wrote to Minerva thanking her for the book on charms.

_**Dear Minerva,**_

_**Thank you ever so much for the book n charms; it's been helpful already. University is going well although I know this year is going to be stressful. Professor Snape came to Avalon a few weeks back I'm sure you've heard he took one of my lectures. **_

_**The students in my lecture were very amazed at Professor Snape's skills and teaching style. He even awarded me ten points to Gryffindor which I don't think he ever did when I was at school. **_

_**I don't know if you know my Professor Snape has offered me to be his apprentice after I get my degree. I am seriously thinking it through. I would love to come back to Hogwarts; it's like coming home. I miss it terribly. **_

_**I finish this semester at the beginning of December and will be back around the 10**__**th**__**. I hope to make a trip to Hogwarts as soon as I'm home.**_

_**Look forward to seeing you soon.**_

_**Love Hermione.**_

She then wrote a short note to Molly and Arthur thanking them for winter hat and mittens and told them she would be home for Christmas and she would join them like always for Christmas lunch.

Since the end of the War, Hermione had been an honorary Weasley. She was like another daughter to the Weasley's. Without Molly, Hermione didn't know if she would have coped. She loved Molly like a mother and she knew if she ever needed help or advice she was there for her.

Her final letter was to Severus. She started the letter to only through the first one in the bin. She then started a second one to through that in the bin. Finally her third letter seemed to be okay.

_**Dear Severus,**_

_**I would like to thank you for the book. It has been most helpful and I have already started to read it. I'm thinking of trying one of the potions for my final assignment. I may be asking you lots of questions when you come back to New York.**_

_**I have been thinking about your offer to be your apprentice and I really would like to do that. I have asked Professor Glover to owl you my last year's assignments so you can see my work. **_

_**I will be visiting Hogwarts hopefully in the second week of December before Christmas break; maybe I could sit in one of your seventh year classes. When are you coming to New York do you know a definite date?**_

_**Thank you for the birthday wishes; how did you know it was my birthday?**_

_**Anyway, thank you again. **_

_**Look forward to hearing from you.**_

_**Hermione.**_

Hermione sent all the letters by her owl and then went back into her bedroom. She went into her bathroom and took a long bath soaking in the hot water; this was exactly what she needed after a hard night out.

Hermione laid back in the water wetting her curly hair. She ran her hands through her wet hair and then sat up letter the water drip down her back. She reached across and grabbed her strawberry shampoo and squeezed some out into her hand. She rubbed the shampoo into her hair and massaged it into her head. She then washed it out and repeated with the conditioner.

After washing her hair she got out of the bath and applied her silk moisturiser. She then put on her black jeans and a white t-shirt and lounged about on her bed surrounded by books for her latest assignment.

* * *

**Hogwarts School **

'Finally Severus.' Minerva said as he walked into her office. 'I've been waiting nearly an hour for you. Your last class finished ages ago.'

'I'd had other things to attend to Minerva surly you know that.' He said as he sat down. 'Now what is it you wish to discuss?'

'Hermione Granger.' She said with a smile. 'She wrote to me today; I hear you are going to take her on as your apprentice. You've never taken an apprentice, well there was that once student Mr...'

'Matthews.' Severus grumbled. 'He was awful. He was more interested in the seventh year pupils than his work.'

'Well I don't think Ms Granger will be interested in seventh year teenage boys.' Minerva said with a slight smirk. 'So you'll going to take Hermione on as an apprentice?'

'If she gets the grades.' He replied.

'Of course she'll get the grades. Have you forgotten she got the highest potions marks since yourself?' Minerva said smiling.

'She didn't beat me she got exactly the same.' He said like a stubborn child. 'Like I have told Ms Granger, if she gets the grades that I have asked for then she will be my apprentice.'

'Well I for one can't wait for Hermione to be back at Hogwarts. She wrote a lovely letter to me this morning. I can tell she missing being here.' Minerva said smiling. 'I sent her a lovely book for her birthday. Twenty one; if only we could be that age.'

'I'll have you know I am not over the hill yet Minerva. I am only forty.' Severus said as he crossed his arms.

'Oh I know that Severus but don't you remember how you felt when you were twenty one. It was like your life was just beginning. I started here at Twenty one and I met Albus again.' She said with dreamy eyes.

'I don't wish to know of your personal relationship with Albus.' Severus said feeling slight sick.

'Oh Severus.' She said as she laughed. 'You're still young, you could find the one.'

'The one.' Severus said as he rolled his eyes. 'I don't believe in such things Minerva. You sound like Sybill.'

'Maybe you should go see Sybill she might be able to predict if a witch is in your future Severus.' She said smiling.

'I have no need for an annoying Witch.' Severus said as he crossed his legs and his ankles. 'I am fine as I am and I do not need you to match make Minerva. Albus did that enough of that.'

'It was for your own good son.' A voice said from behind Minerva. 'Good Afternoon.'

'Afternoon Albus.' Minerva said as she smiled up at him.

'So did I hear correct Miss Granger is coming back to Hogwarts?' He asked.

'Your heard correctly Albus. Hermione will be coming back to be Severus's apprentice in hopes that she will become the new Potions Mistress when he becomes Headmaster.' Minerva said smiling.

'What a wonderful idea.' Albus said smiling from his portrait.

'I'm afraid I'll have to leave you two to it.' Severus said as he stood up. 'I have a class to teach unlike you too.'

'Have a good day Severus.' Albus said as he waved.

'See you tonight for our staff meeting Severus.' Minerva said as she watched him stalk out of the office.

Severus walked out of the Headmistresses office and walked through the hallways of Hogwarts. He made his way down to his classroom in the dungeons. His last lesson of the day was his seventh years.

'Sit down, silence and open your books to page 345.' He said as she swept into the classroom though the tables of students. 'You will read the whole chapter, make notes and then give them in. If I deem them correct you will start on the potion if not you will begin again. No talking.'

The students like they had done for many years quickly opened their books and started to work. Severus sat at his desk and looked around the room. His eyes stopped in the middle of the room; nearly five years ago Hermione Granger sat in that exact seat, she sat writing as the students were now.

He imagined her in his head. She wasn't as she was when she was student. She was no longer a girl but a woman, a young adult. Her unruly hair was now tamed; he wondered if her temper had been tamped but he suspected it hadn't. She was still petite, well against him anyone was petite.

Ever since he had come back from New York she had been on his mind. He went to sleep thinking about her and he woke up thinking about her; he even dreamt of her. He had never in his entire working life ever fantasised about a student but she had changed all of that.

The night he returned to Hogwarts he dreamt of Hermione. He dreamt that he took her on his desk in the classroom. He woke up with a hard on and stalked off to the shower to stand under freezing water.

At the age of forty he was ashamed to say that he was have dreams about a twenty one year old woman. A young woman who he taught and probably thought of him as a mentor not a lover.

'Sir.' a voice said which broke him from his thoughts. 'I'm done.'

'Really Ms Redbook?' He said as he pulled her work into his hands and quickly looked over it. 'It's seem you have. Get your ingredients and caldron and start work.'

'Yes Professor.' The peitie girl said as she rushed off to the store room.

After class had finished Severus walked through his personal office and up the stairs to his private Quarters. Most people thought Severus lived in dark dungeons however his Quarters were very different. His living room was decorated in creams and chocolate browns; it was homely and comfortable and Severus liked it.

As he walked into his living room, he went straight to his coffee table where the house elves normally left his post. He picked up the few letters and sat down in his arm chair and started to open them.

The first letter was from Professor Glover in New York asking him to come back sooner than December. He quite liked that idea of going back to New York; he would have to speak with Minerva after the staff meeting to see if he could get some time off.

The second letter was from Lucius. Lucius wrote reminding Severus that Draco's stag do would be on the 15th and that he was definitely coming along. He would not be leaving Lucius alone with Draco's friends. Severus smirked at the idea of pulling out last minute and leaving Lucius alone with Draco, Blaise and Marcus.

The third letter was from Hermione. He read the letter quickly and smiled slightly when she thanked him for the book and wondered how he knew it was her birthday. He looked at her writing; still the same as he remembered.

He stood up from his arm chair, letter in hand and walked to his office. He sat down and grabbed a new parchment. He grabbed his muggle pen and started to write to Hermione.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank you so so much for your lovely reviews! I can not thank you enough. They have motivated me so much; I am currently working on Chapter four so keep your eyes peeled. I hope you like the chapter and I hope to read your reviews soon. Thank you again. **


	4. Friends and Enemies

**Chapter Four**

**Friends and Enemies**

* * *

**New York - Avalon University**

**Dear Hermione,**

**How did I know it was your birthday? I was your teacher for nearly seven years, of course I remember when your birthday is. Every year Potter and Weasley would make a big deal out of September 19****th****. Also Minerva mentioned it once or twice.**

**I'm glad you like the book; it was very helpful to me when I did my degree. Talking of University, Professor Glover wrote to me today to arrange me coming to New York again earlier than December. I will have to speak with Minerva tonight after our staff meeting and see when I am able to come over. Once I know I will let you know and we could once again meet for coffee and discuss your plans to be my apprentice. **

**I have received your last year's assignment this morning so will spend the evening reading through it. I expect you are having a much more interesting evening than I. **

**I hope you are well**

**Severus **

Hermione smiled and laid back on her bed thinking of Severus reading the Potions assignment. She could imagine him sat in his arm chair in his living room or office reading through her work probably scolding her for mistakes.

Hermione placed the letter on her side cabinet and grabbed her muggle laptop. She picked it up off her desk and opened it on her bed. She looked at her clock and quickly turned on her laptop.

Every Friday night, Hermione would have a video call with Ginny. As Hermione was five hours behind and it was now only nine o'clock in the evening it meant at home it was only just after four which was when Ginny got home from work.

Hermione signed onto her laptop and signed into her messenger. As soon as she was online, Ginny popped up. Harry had gotten Ginny her own laptop and sorted out getting muggle electricity to the Burrow so Hermione and Ginny could talk. Of course Arthur didn't mind one bit; he was also bugging Harry or Ginny to let him try it out.

'Ginny!' Hermione said as Ginny appeared on her screen.

Ginny still looked exactly as she did at eighteen. Her skin was perfect, her eyes bright and her hair perfect, not one but out of place.

'Hi Hermione! How are you?' Ginny said as she sat down at her desk in her room.

'I'm good. What about you? What you been up to?' Hermione asked as she got herself comfortable.

'I'm really good. Work is going really well actually, I think I might get a promotion soon; well I'm going to try for one. Harry took me to a lush restaurant last night. It was amazing and so romantic. I even got to stay round at Grimmauld.' She said smiling with a cheeky smile.

'Spare me the details please.' Hermione said as she smiled at Ginny. 'How did you get your parents to agree to you staying round at Grimmauld?' Hermione asked.

'I didn't Harry did.' She said smiling. 'He just owled me at work saying we were going out and to pack an overnight bag.'

'That's so sweet of him. I'm so jealous of you Gin. I wish I could find someone like Harry.' Hermione said as she sighed. 'I just want to be loved.'

'I love you Hermione.' Ginny said as she looked into the camera. 'I know it's not the same but people love you and you will find someone. You just have to wait. I was lucky.'

'Very and I hope you know it.' Hermione said as she looked at Hermione.

'I know I am.' She said as she smiled dreamingly. 'I can't wait until were married and have children. I dream about what our children will look like.'

'I'm sure they'd be beautiful and Auntie Hermione will love the bones of them.' Hermione replied.

'I wish things had worked for you and Ron.' Ginny said. 'I would have loved you to have been an official Weasley.'

'We can still be close Ginny without me being family so to say.' Hermione said.

'I have six well let's not count Bill or Ron so five brothers, any take your fancy?' Ginny said giggling.

'I'm afraid I'll pass.' Hermione said laughing.

'Maybe I could set you up with someone from work?' Ginny said. 'What's your type?'

'I don't really have a type; well I do. It would have to be someone smart, someone I could have a good conversation with I suppose. I'm not bothered with looks to be honest.' She replied.

'I could imagine you with someone smart and older.' Ginny said smiling. 'You need someone older because you're so mature. Maybe I could set you up with Jeffery.'

'Jeffery?' Hermione questioned.

'Yeah he's my manager of sorts. He's just got divorced he's thirty five.' She said smiling.

'Divorced?' Hermione said. 'I don't think so Ginny.'

'What about Viktor? Do you still write to each other? You two would be perfect together.' Ginny said.

'Viktor is getting married Gin.' Hermione said. 'She's a lovely German Witch, very beautiful.'

'And so are you!' Ginny said.

'Thanks Gin but I'm no model.' Hermione said as she sat back on her bed. 'I don't know, I've given up on love really. My last relationship was nothing to write home about. Cole was horrible and when I found out he was seeing other people well I don't know if I could trust someone again.'

'Cole was a wanker Mione! You were way too good for him and you can trust someone it just takes a while and when you meet someone else it will be hard but you will be able to trust again.' Ginny said

'Hopefully.' She said smiling.

'I heard Snape came to New York and gave a lecture?' Ginny said

'He did. It was really good. They loved him here; they thought he was like God to potions.' She said giggling. 'We went for coffee afterwards and had a good chat about potions and University. He asked me to be his apprentice when I finish my degree. I can't wait Ginny.'

'Sounds like you had a good time with him.' Ginny said surprised. 'So you'll be going back to Hogwarts?'

'I think so.' She said smiling. 'I can't wait.'

'I can tell.' Ginny said. 'Well at least you'll be near it will be so much easier if you're near home.'

'It sure will be; I can't wait Gin it will be so good.' Hermione said.

'When are you coming back home?' Ginny asked.

'Christmas.' She said smiling. 'So not too long.'

'It's too long for me.' Ginny said sadly. 'I miss you not being here. I miss having girl company. Fleur or Angelina just don't get me.'

'I'm always an owl or video call away.' Hermione said. 'I could get a portkey home for one weekend?'

'Could you?' Ginny asked.

'Well I suppose I could come back for a long weekend as I always have Fridays off.' She said. 'I'll see if I can get a portkey.'

'Okay. Hermione it will be so good if you can.' She said smiling. 'I have to go now, Harry and I are taking Teddy to the cinema.'

'Give Teddy and Harry a hug from me. Speak soon! Love you.' Hermione said as she waved.

'Bye! Love you too.' Ginny said and then the call went dead.

Hermione shut down her laptop and then walked over to her desk. She sat down and grabbed her note pad and started writing a letter to Severus.

_**Dear Severus,**_

_**I seem to forget you were my teacher. You seem so much different than when I was in your class. To be totally honest, you use to scare me just a little but I think you already knew that. **_

_**Minerva, I should have known she would have mentioned it. She had been like a mother to be since...well since the War. I don't know what I would have done without her. She sent me a lovely book about charms for my birthday, very helpful.**_

_**It seems I also will be coming home sooner than scheduled. I'm thinking of coming over in a few weeks time to spend some time with Ginny and Harry. I was wondering when I'm back if we could talk about the apprenticeship? I'll let you know the date for when I'm coming to Scotland. **_

_**I will probably drop into Hogwarts anyway to see Minerva so if I do I'll come say Hello if you're not too busy. **_

_**How did you find my assignment? I have to admit it wasn't my best. I was going through a tough time when I was doing that particular assignment my mind wasn't exactly on task but I still managed to get a decent grade. Of course if I was to work for you I wouldn't let personal issues get in the way. I would work to the best of my ability.**_

_**Look forward to hearing from you.**_

_**Hermione.**_

'Hermione...You in there? Hermione?' Alyssa said as she knocked on Hermione's door.

'Come in.' Hermione said as she put her letter to Severus in her desk draw.

'Hi.' Alyssa said as she opened the door. She looked better than she did earlier today. 'I was wondering if you want to join me for a drink tonight?'

'Yeah why not. Let me get dressed and will go.' She said as she stood up.

'Alright. Meet you in the living room.' She said as she closed Hermione's door giving her privacy.

Hermione quickly got dressed into her black skinny jeans and a white tank top. She grabbed her grey cardigan from the back of her door, slipped on her black ballet flats and went to meet Alyssa in the living room.

The two girls walked through the cold streets of New York to their favourite bar. They girls grabbed a table at the back of the bar and ordered cocktails. Three cocktails later both Alyssa and Hermione were feeling slightly tipsy. Daniel had joined them sometime later as well as Kyle.

When the bar closed at midnight. Daniel and Alyssa slipped off somewhere to be alone leaving Kyle and Hermione. Kyle managed to pull, kissed Hermione goodnight and went on his way leaving her alone.

Hermione grabbed her bag and coat and started the walk alone home. The weather was cold in September and it started to rain as Hermione walked through the streets. Hermione pulled her bag over her shoulder and pulled her cardigan around her and continued her walk.

Five minutes into her walk Hermione caught sight of a dark figure walking behind her. She kept walking and moved her head to the side to tried to get a look at who was walking behind her.

Hermione sped up and noticed that the dark figure behind her too sped up. Hermione reached into her bag for her wand. She slowly slipped her hand discreetly into her black bag and slowly pulled it out. Hermione held her wand in her hand just encase the dark figure behind her moved towards her.

Hermione took the next street and walked up the road. The dark figure did not follow. She sighed with relief and put her wand back into her bag. She continued her walk; she was only five minutes away from her flat.

As Hermione pasted the alleyway short cut she was grabbed out of nowhere and pulled into the alleyway. Her hands were pinned above her head and she tried to scream but a silencing spell had been placed on her. She looked straight at her attack and gasped.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Fifty reviews already! I love you guys. Thank you so much. I am so happy you are enjoying this story. I look forward to hearing your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. Sorry for the long delay, I've just started University (Social Work degree). Hopefully get another chapter out this weekend. **


	5. Questions and Comfort

**Chapter Five**

**Questions and Comfort**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and groaned at the bright lights. She moved her hand to cover her eyes and moaned when he arm hurt as she moved it.

'Careful Hermione.' A voice said as they moved closer towards her. 'Hermione...'

'Harry?' she said as she moved her arm away from her eyes to look up at Harry standing over her.

Why was Harry in her room? Why was he in New York? Where was she? What happened?

'Careful.' He said as he sat down in the chair next to her bed and carefully took hold of her hand. 'Do you know where you are?'

'Well, I'm guessing this is a hospital.' She said as she turned her head to look at him. 'What happened?'

'Let me get the Healers to look you over first and then we'll talk. I need to tell the Weasley's and Minerva that you're awake.' He said as he stood up. 'I'll be right back.'

Harry walked out the small room and went over to the nurses' station to alert them that Hermione had awoken. The nurses nodded and followed Harry back into the room.

'Good evening Ms Granger. How are you feeling?' The blonde nurse asked as she walked towards Hermione.

'Evening? What's the time? How am I feeling? Confused.' She said. 'Can I sit up please?'

'Of course.' The nurse said as she took hold of her wand and slowly raised the bed to sit Hermione up. 'Now can you tell me if anything hurts?'

'My arm.' She said as she looked down to find her arm bandaged up. 'What happened?'

'You have some quite bad bruising on your arms.' She said. 'You also came to us with several bruises and cuts on your face but thanks to your Potions Master we were able get rid of most of them. You will have some discolouration for the next few days though.'

'I was attacked.' Hermione said as she looked at Harry; Harry only nodded not knowing what to say.

'Do you remember anything Ms Granger?' The nurse asked.

'I think so. It's a bit blurred at the moment but I know I was attacked. I was walking home, someone was following me.' She said.

'Well the Aurors want to speak to you but I will tell them that they can do that tomorrow. You need to have something light to eat and then get some sleep.' The nurse said.

'Is it alright if some of our friends visit?' Harry asked.

'Only for a short while. Visiting hours are over at ten o'clock.' The nurse said as checked Hermione's blood pressure and injuries. 'I'll get some food brought into you and when your visitors arrival I'll let them through but only a few at a time please you don't need to be getting to excited you need your rest.'

'Okay.' Hermione said as she gave the nurse a small smile.

The nurse nodded her head and left the room closing the door behind her leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

'Who found me?' she asked as she turned to look at Harry.

'An Auror. You were found in an Alleyway, you were unconscious.' Harry said as he sat back down in the chair next to her bed. 'Thank god he found you when you did Hermione...when they called me; I thought...I thought the worst.'

'I'm fine Harry.' She said as she reached out her good arm to him to take hold of her hand.

'Good.' He said as he stood up and kissed her head. 'I'm going to go floo the Weasley's and Hogwarts.'

'Harry.' She called after him as he made his way to the door.

'Let my flatmates know where I am; tell them I'm fine.' She said.

'Of course.' He said as he walked out.

Twenty minutes later Harry returned with Ron and Ginny in toe. Ginny rushed straight to Hermione and hugged her.

'I was so worried.' She said as she pulled back from Hermione. 'How are you feeling? Mum and Dad send their love, they would be here but they're looking after Victorie and Teddy.'

'That's alright. I'm feeling okay.' She said as she laid her head back on the pillow.

Ron walked towards Hermione and placed a kiss on her cheek. He stepped back and looked at Hermione's face. Her face was slightly off colour and yellow. Her right eye was bruised and apparently when she came she had cuts all over her beautiful face.

'You alright Ron?' Hermione asked as she noticed he was looking at her.

'Yeah fine. How are you?' he said as she took hold of her hand gently.

'I'm alright.' She said as she squeezed his hand. 'I've been through worst.'

'You've been through too much.' Harry said as he sat down back in the chair.

'He's right.' Ginny said as she perched on his lap. 'When are you being realised?'

'I don't know yet. Hopefully soon, I don't want to miss too much work.' Hermione answered.

'Why don't you take a few weeks off, I bet your ahead anyway and come home.' Ginny said.

'I can't.' Hermione said. 'I have to carry on. I need to finish my degree to be able to get an apprentice with Severus.'

'We're not saying don't stop your degree, we're saying take a few weeks off. Just two weeks Hermione, you need to recover.' Ginny said.

'I agree.' A voice said from the doorway.

The four of them turned around to find their former head of house stood at the door.

'Minerva.' Hermione said as she looked straight towards the woman.

'Hello Hermione. You scared us all dear.' She said as she walked towards her. 'I see Severus did a wonderful job on your cuts.'

'He was here?' she asked.

'He came as soon as we found out. He brought potions with him just encase and helped the Healers.' Minerva said as stood beside Hermione's bed.

'Here Professor, have a seat.' Harry said as lifted himself and Ginny out of the chair.

'Thank you Harry.' She said as she sat down.

'I'm really sorry Mione but I have to go my shift starts in an hour.' Ron said as he placed a kiss on Hermione's head.

'No problem.' She said. 'I'll see you soon; you owe me a drink after all.'

'Of course.' He said as he walked out.

'How are you feeling dear?' Minerva asked as she sat down.

'I feel alright.' She said as she smiled softly.

'Hermione, I'm going to get Ginny home and then I'll come back.' Harry said as he opened the door.

'Get well soon Mione.' Ginny said as she hugged Hermione again.

'Thanks Gin. See you soon.' Hermione said as she watched Ginny and Harry walk out the room.

Hermione spent the next half an hour talking to Minerva. After half an hour Hermione became tired and Minerva needed to get back to Hogwarts. Minerva placed a kiss on Hermione's head and made her way out of the room. As Minerva closed the door to Hermione's room, Minerva saw Severus walking towards him.

'I thought you said you wouldn't come?' Minerva asked.

'I wasn't going to but the Healers owled me for more paste.' He lied trying to cover up the real reason he was here.

'Oh I see. Well Hermione is asleep now if you wanted to see her.' Minerva said with a slight smile.

'No that's fine. I'll try drop the paste off and go then. I will see you tomorrow at Breakfast Minerva.' He said.

'Of course. Goodnight Severus.' She said as she walked off.

Severus walked towards Hermione's room, the room he had been in a few hours earlier trying to make sure that Hermione's cuts did not scare. He had been in Minerva's office when Potter called to say Hermione had been attacked in New York and was in a bad way. Severus immediately got a Port Key and took some potions and went to her side.

Severus slowly opened the door and looked on and saw Hermione curled up on her side sleeping. He walked inside the room and closed the door again making sure the light didn't wake her. He made his way towards the chair next to her bed and softly sat down.

Hermione subconsciously felt someone near her. She opened her eyes and saw a tall dark figure sat in the chair next to her. She looked at him intently and then realised it was Severus.

'Severus.' She whispered.

'Hello Hermione.' He said as he leant forward slightly. 'How are you feeling?'

'Okay.' She said. 'I heard you helped, thank you.'

'It's nothing.' He said as he moved his hand to her face. 'It looks much better than it did.'

'What was it like?' she asked as she put her hand on top of his.

'You don't want to know. It was bad enough that I had to see you like that.' He said as he moved his hand slowly away. 'I told you not to walk home alone.'

'I...I didn't mean to.' She said quietly. 'Kyle pulled and went home with someone and I had to get home somehow.'

'I don't like the thought of you walking alone at night Hermione.' He said as he sat back in the chair.

'I know but there's not a lot I or you can do about that.' She said. 'I'm fine Severus.'

'Do you remember what happened? Do you know who it was?' He asked as he crossed his ankles.

'I remember.' She said as yawned. 'I know who it was.'

'And who was it?' he asked as he leant forward.

'Cole.' She said as she looked at him. 'He's my ex boyfriend. We have a volatile relationship, he became violent that's why I ended it.'

'So he followed you?' Severus asked.

'Yes.' She replied. 'He pulled me into an alleyway, I tried screaming and then he placed his hand over my mouth and I then realised who it was.'

'Did he try...?' Severus asked.

'No.' She replied as she yawned again. 'He just kept punching me telling me I was a whore and slut. He had apparently been watching me because he asked where you were. He must have seen us together and got some ideas.'

'You have to tell the Aurors everything Hermione.' He said as he took hold of her hand.

'I will. Tomorrow.' She said.

'Good.' He said as he squeezed her hand. 'I should leave you to sleep.'

'Stay...until I fall asleep? Please?' she asked.

'Of course.' He replied as he sat back and watched Hermione as she closed her eyes and fall into sleep.

Severus stood up when she had fallen asleep; he gently touched her cheek and then walked to the door. He turned and looked at Hermione one single time and then walked out the door leaving him with his thoughts.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I apologise for keeping you waiting I have tonsillitis, I'm so ill right now and this chapter has taken me four days to write. I know it's not as long as the others but I hope you still enjoy it. I hope to get another chapter out next week or even earlier. I am really sorry but I need to get better first. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks **


	6. Rest and Recuperation

**Chapter Six**

**Rest and Recuperation **

* * *

Hermione spent the next day talking to the Auror; they grilled her on exactly what happened and who it was. They had to make sure it was Cole before they went to arrest him. She had to give up her memories of that night so the Aurors could see exactly what happened. Harry had been there the whole day helping the American Aurors.

After a whole day of being questioning Hermione was finally released from Hospital. Harry had persuaded Hermione to come and stay at Grimmauld for one week and then return back to New York. Her lecturers all agreed to it and sent work for her as they knew Hermione didn't like to be behind.

Harry and Hermione Port keyed back to England, straight to Grimmauld. As they entered the house Hermione was greeted by Ginny. Ginny immediately went to Hermione and hugged her.

'So good to have you home.' Ginny said.

'It's nice to be back.' Hermione said as she wiggled away Ginny's tight hug which hurt her bruised bones slightly.

'Mum and Dad are coming to visit tomorrow, they're coming back from France today and I think Ron said he'd be over this afternoon.' Ginny said.

'Okay. Do you mind if I go a rest for a while?' Hermione asked feeling slightly worse for wear having just got a Port Key from America.

'Of course. Come on I'll get you settled in your room.' Ginny said as she took hold of Hermione's hand and ushered her upstairs.

Upstairs, Ginny got Hermione into her bed and helped her lie back. She took off Hermione's ballet flats for her and also helped her remove her jacket.

'Thanks Gin.' Hermione said as she sat back against the pillows.

'You're welcome.' Ginny said. 'How are you feeling truthfully?'

'Truthfully, I feel alright I just need to rest.' She said smiling. 'I'm fine though. I'm glad I decided to come here while the Aurors try and find Cole.'

'I hope they find that scumbag. I can't believe he did that to you Hermione I really can't. I mean I knew he was an arse but to do that, it's just awful.' Ginny said as she shook her head.

'I know.' She said as she coughed. 'I just hope they find him.'

'They will. Harry said that the American Aurors are very good; he reckons they're better than here. He wants to do some training with them wouldn't that be cool.' Ginny said smiling brightly.

'It would.' She replied tiredly.

'I should let you get some sleep.' Ginny said as she stood up from the edge of the bed. 'Can I get you anything before I go downstairs?'

'No I'm fine.' She said as she let Ginny leave the room.

* * *

Three hours later, Hermione was awoken by her door been flown open by a clumsy Ron.

'Hello Mione. How you feeling?' He said as he walked around the double bed and laid down beside her.

'Umm fine thanks.' She said as she sat up feeling uncomfortable with sharing a bed with Ron. 'How...how are you Ron?'

'Oh you know tired from working.' He said as he yawned. 'Also I've been seeing Lavender quite a bit recently, she's tires me out if you know what I mean.'

'I do know what you mean, thanks Ronald.' She said sarcastically.

'Ron!' Ginny said as she stood in the doorway. 'I told you to leave Hermione to sleep.'

'I did. I joined her. She just woke up.' He said oblivious that he had woken Hermione up and then joined her bed without asking.

'Well I don't think Hermione wants your sweaty body all over her bed. Get off.' She said which made Ron slowly get up off the bed mumbling that he wasn't sweaty. 'Dinner's ready.'

'Oh good.' Ron said and rushed out without saying goodbye to either his sister or friend which made them roll their eyes.

'Do you feel like coming down?' Ginny asked.

'I'll come down.' Hermione said as she got out of bed and put her feet into her slippers which had been placed next to the bed by either Ginny or the house elf.

Ginny helped Hermione walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the others were waiting, everyone except Ron who was tucking into the roast.

'It's so good to see you Hermione.' Molly said as she hugged Hermione gently as she entered the kitchen. 'I'm so sorry we couldn't come see you.'

'It's alright Molly; I had Ginny and Harry with me.' She said as she gently sat down.

'Well that's good. I'm glad they were there for you my dear.' She said softly. 'Now tuck into this and get some meat on your bones, you're looking rather skinny.'

'She looks fine Mum.' Ginny said rolling her eyes.

'You're both the same, too skinny. Need to fatten you up.' She said as she put plates on the table.

The six of them ate Molly's home cooked roast at the table together casually talking about Molly and Arthur's trip to France. After dinner, the four Weasley's went back to the Burrow and left Harry and Hermione alone for the night. Ginny had tried to stay however her mother was not happy with her unwed daughter staying in the house of her boyfriend even though Hermione was there.

* * *

After they had left, Harry went into the living room to watch his muggle TV while Hermione went to the library. Hermione laid out on the leather sofa in the library and started to read a romance novel she had picked out.

Half an hour into her novel, Hermione heard a knock at the door.

'Come in Harry.' She called as looked towards the door.

'I'm afraid I am not Mr Potter.' Severus said as he opened the door.

'Severus!' she said surprised and sat up quickly; too quickly.

'Careful.' He said as he rushed to her side to steady her. 'I didn't mean to surprise you.'

'What are you doing here?' she asked as she looked at him.

'I'm here to visit you.' He said as he sat down beside her.

Truth was he just had to come see her. It was odd, he felt drawn to her ever since she had been attacked. When he had first been told he rushed to New York to help however he didn't know until he was there that he would be so helpful to her case.

'That was nice of you. You didn't have too.' She said.

'You look much better.' He said as he edged towards her. 'I have brought some more paste to apply to your face.'

'It's fine.' She said as she touched her face. 'I think you got rid of most of the scars.'

'I should apply it again just to make sure we get rid of the white scars.' He said as he opened his robe to take out the paste.

'Thank you for what you did.' She said as she pulled her hair away from her face. 'You didn't have to.'

'I did.' He said quietly as he started to apply to paste to her face. 'It might sting a bit. The first time I put it on you, you cried.'

'Sorry.' She mumbled embarrassed.

'You were in pain Hermione it's nothing to be embarrassed about.' He said as he smothered the paste onto her cheek. 'There that should do it. If you want more just tell me.'

'Thank you Severus.' She said as she leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Severus didn't reply he was too shocked that she had kissed him; kissed him on the cheek but still kissed him.

'I brought you something.' He said as he pulled out a package and placed it in Hermione's arms.

'Severus, you didn't have too.' She said as she opened it carefully.

Hermione opened the small package to discover and black leather journal. She opened the book to find it empty and she looked up at Severus.

'It's a two way journal. I have one and you have one, this way it will be easier to communicate and if you ever need to get in touch with me or I you we can.' He said. 'When you or I write in our journals it will write on the page in front of us.'

'Severus this is wonderful! I didn't even know these existed.' She said.

'It's my own personal experiment. I invented the journal when I was at school actually.' He said.

'Really and you've never sold on the idea? You could make millions.' She said as she closed the journal.

'Maybe but I'd rather keep it to myself.' He replied.

'Thank you for sharing this with me.' She said.

'Your welcome. When are you going back to New York?' He asked.

'Next week hopefully. I don't want to miss too much. When are you coming over to New York next?' she asked.

'Two weeks.' He said. 'So I shall be back a week after you and I'll be staying for three days.'

'That sounds good.' She said.

'I'll take you out to dinner when I come over and I'll walk you home.' He said as he looked at her. 'Promise me not to walk alone at night again.'

'I promise.' She said as she looked at him wondering why he cared. 'Thank you for caring.' She said as she looked at her hands in her lap.

'You don't have to thank me for caring Hermione.' He said as he took her hand in his. 'I want you to be safe. Seeing you like that a few days ago was not nice, I don't ever want to see you like that again and I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you never get hurt like that again.' He said deeply.

Hermione looked up and him and into his eyes. She couldn't believe her ears at what she was hearing. She leaned towards him slowly getting closer and closer to him. Severus too moved closer to him Hermione it was like he was drawn to her, like she was some kind of magnet.

Severus tilted his head down slightly and captured Hermione's soft supply lips on his own. Hermione sighed into his kiss like it was heaven. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her; she couldn't get enough of him. Severus wrapped both his arms around her thin waist and pulled her practically on top of him.

The kiss was perfection.

Severus pulled away first and looked down at Hermione whose eyes were closed. He placed a soft kiss on her head and leant back on the sofa with Hermione still in his arms.

'What was...where...are...' she mumbled trying to ask him a question.

'Slow.' He said as he looked down at her. 'Let's take this very slowly.'

'What is this?' she said as she looked at him.

'I'm not too sure right now but it's something.' He said softly.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Thank you for being paitent with me. I am recovering and have been trying to write for you at the same time. I hope you liked this chapter, things are starting to heat up but how slow will Severus and Hermione take things? What will happen with Cole? What will happen when Severus comes to New York again? **


	7. Dreams and Journal

**Chapter Seven**

**Dreams and Journal**

* * *

Severus left soon after their kiss making Hermione feel empty and lonely. When Severus was around she felt safe, comforted and rather hot without him she didn't particularly feel safe. Yes, she was in Grimmauld probably one of the safest places to be but she didn't feel safe without Severus. He had this way of making her feel protected. Maybe it was his brooding charm or his strict stance but him being near her made her feel safe and protected.

Hermione went to sleep straight after Severus left. She sunk down into her bed and snuggled into the heavy duvet and dreams came to her.

She dreamt of the night she got attacked although it didn't turn out as it had in real life. In her dream she was saved by Severus. Severus had been walking beside her in New York and had protected her against Cole. He had duelled him in the street for Hermione, to protect her, he had saved her. After he had duelled Cole he pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her and comforted her.

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night feeling alone and wanting Severus. How could her feelings change so quickly in such a short time? Only three years ago he was her feared Potions Professor now he could be her lover? Could she learn to love teacher Severus as well as getting to know the man he really was. She hoped she could.

Hermione got out of bed and checked her muggle mobile on the stand for the time. It was just after two in the morning. The night was dark and damp and Hermione wrapped her dressing gown around her and grabbed her journal from the small desk in the corner of the room.

She sat down in the small arm chair and opened the journal. She ran her fingers over the page and smiled at the thought that Severus would be writing to her soon. Hermione slowly closed the book when she saw the page she was looking at light up. She quickly opened the journal to see what was happening and saw Severus's hand writing.

**What are you doing up?**

Hermione smiled. He was awake.

_I had a dream, I couldn't sleep. How did you know I was up and looking at the Journal?_

**I have my ways. Did you have a bad dream? **

Was it a bad dream she thought? In a way it was but in a way it was comforting to have him in her dream but she couldn't tell him that.

_I did. I dreamt of that night in New York. It seems to be haunting me._

**Do you want a potion to help you to sleep? I could floo one over for you; you need to sleep Hermione.**

A potion to help her sleep? What she would really like was to curl up to him and sleep or not exactly sleep but well...

_I'll be fine. What are you doing up anyway?_

**I am often awake at this time. I have sleep problems of sorts since the War and tonight I am also working on a potion which needs my constant attention.**

_Then maybe I should let you go if your potion needs you._

**It is fine at the moment; I am having a well deserved rest.**

_Have you got many classes tomorrow?_

**Only morning classes and then after lunch I am free. Monday's are my favourite days.**

_Would I be able to visit you in the afternoon?_

Please say yes, please say yes she thought and prayed.

**If that is what you wish then of course. I will open the floo for you here and you may floo straight to my private rooms or my office whichever you are more comfortable with. Should I expect you for dinner?**

_Are you asking?_

**Yes**

_Then yes I will stay to have dinner with you Severus._

**Good. I will get the house elves to set up a dinner for us here in my private rooms. Now get some sleep and I shall see you tomorrow.**

_Alright. Good Night Severus. _

**Good Night Hermione.**

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke to find breakfast cooked and laid out for her. She ate with Harry and told him of her plans for the rest of the day.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked wondering why Hermione would want to spend the afternoon with Snape.

'Yes, I'm sure.' Hermione replied. 'I want to go to Hogwarts and have a look around and then Severus and I are going to discuss my apprentice over dinner.'

'Over dinner?' Harry said as he winked at Hermione. 'Are you going on a date with Professor Snape?'

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up with her empty plate in her hand. She placed the plate in the sink and turned around and looked at Harry.

'No.' she said. 'I am going on a date with Severus.' And with that she walked out leaving a shocked Harry Potter.

Hermione walked up to her room and into the shower. She took a long hot shower and when she walked into her room with only a towel around her found Harry sat at the small desk.

'So you're going on a date with Snape?' he said as he looked at Hermione and blushed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of her fluffy dressing gown. She pulled it around her towel clad body and smiled. 'Harry, I am going to Hogwarts and Severus and I are having dinner that is all.'

'So it's not a date?' he asked.

'I don't know what you want to call it but I am not calling it a date.' Hermione said as she grabbed her hair brush.

'Do you like him?' he asked her quietly.

'Harry do we really have to have this conversation.' She said as she looked at him.

'I could see you know. The night you were...attacked. When he came he just, well the look on his face just told it all. He looked so scared and worried and I've never seen him look like that. He's normally so cool and collected but when he saw you he kind of lost it.' Harry said as he looked at Hermione. 'If you are getting it on or whatever just be careful Hermione.'

'I will.' She said as she watched Harry stand up.

'You have weird taste in men Hermione.' He said as he walked out her room leaving her to her privacy.

Hermione spent the morning reading and slowly getting ready. She roughly dried her hair into loose waves and applied light make up to her face covering up the yellowish tinge. She lined her eyes with brown eyeliner and applied mascara to make her eyes lashes long and sensual.

She dressed in grey straight legged jeans with navy blue ballet flats. She choose a blue and white striped top which clung to her curves and threw on a grey woolly cardigan to save her from the chilly winds of Scotland.

She ate lunch on her own as Harry was now at work and then flooed straight to Severus's private rooms at Hogwarts.

* * *

She arrived in his floo and stepped out into the living room. It was lighter in colour than she believed it would be. He had a corner sofa which looked good enough to curl up into and a bookstand full of books she would love to read.

'Good afternoon.' Severus said as he stood in the entrance of his private rooms watching Hermione look around.

'Hello.' She said as he looked at him. 'Your rooms are amazing.'

'I'm afraid I can't take the credit for them. Narcissa decorated them for me a few years back as a birthday present.' He said as he made his way towards her. 'How are you feeling today?'

'Good.' She said as she looked up at him. 'How were your classes this morning?'

'Tiresome.' He said as he sat down. 'Three caldrons were blown up in one lesson.'

'Almost as bad as Neville then.' Hermione said as she sank down onto the sofa beside him.

'Almost.' He said as he stretched his arm over the sofa around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione moved a little closer to him feeling his heat. She felt comforted and safe in this position she wish to curl up into him and stay there forever.

'What did you do this morning?' he asked.

'Not a lot.' She replied. 'Harry and I had breakfast and then I started to get ready to come here. I was so excited to be here, to be with you.'

Severus smiled softly for a mini second and nodded at what Hermione said. It excited him that she wanted to be with him however at the same time it scared him. Why did she want this old man?

'Can we go look around the grounds?' Hermione asked. 'I've been dreaming of this place for the last three years, I've missed it. It's like home to me.'

'And to me too. I have been here more years than I want to admit.' He said as he started to stand up.

'Would you ever leave?' she asked as she stood up.

'Maybe if I had a reason.' He said as he looked at Hermione.

Severus led Hermione out of his rooms and down the dungeons of Hogwarts. They walked through the corridor and out to the greens of Hogwarts. Hermione walked close beside Severus as they walked around the grounds talking about certain memories and times.

They even visited Hagrid for a short while and even had tea. Hagrid was very happy to see Hermione and even more surprised to see Severus alongside her. After having tea with Hagrid, Severus took Hermione to his private lab.

Hermione was alive with passion when she saw his private lab. This would be the lab she would work in when she finished her degree.

'This is amazing.' Hermione said as she walked around looking into the caldrons.

'It is adequate for my needs. If I had my way I would have the rooms slightly different.' He said.

'I think it's perfect.' She said as she sat at his desk. 'What are you working on right now?'

'A new potion of sorts to help infertile couples.' He said as he went to one of the gold caldrons simmering.

'And does it work?' she asked as she looked at him.

'I'm not sure yet. I haven't trialled it.' He said. 'I need people to try it on.'

'I'm sure there are lots of couples who would be willing to try it. Severus you're potion could be amazing. You'd be able to help thousands of people have children.' She said as she smiled up at him.

'It might not even work yet Hermione.' He said as he turned off the fire. 'Come on, I believe dinner will just about be ready for us.'

'Have we really been out that long?' she asked as she stood up.

Severus and Hermione made their way to his private rooms again. His living room had been transformed into a romantic dining room setting. A table for two had been set with a single candle burning.

Hermione gasped as she took in the scene and smiled as Severus led her to the table and helped her to her seat. He then sat across from her and took her small hand in his larger hand.

'The house elves went a little over the top.' He said as he looked around.

'No it's perfect.' She said softly. 'You didn't have to go to so much effort.'

Hermione and Severus ate a three course meal together while discussing New York and potions and other things. They drank a bottle of wine between them and were slightly tipsy well Hermione was.

After dinner the house elves got rid of the table and the sofa reappeared and Severus and Hermione curled up in the luscious sofa.

Hermione curled into his side and rested her head against his chest while Severus's arm was wrapped around her securely.

'Thank you for a lovely evening Severus.' She said as she looked up at him.

'You're welcome.' He said. 'You'll have to return the favour when I come to New York.'

'I doubt we'll have chance to be alone in my flat.' She said. 'And I can't cook either.'

'I'll have to teach you.' He said as he placed a kiss on her head.

'I'd like that.' She said as she yawned.

'I should get you home.' He said as he looked at her.

'I don't want to.' She said as she moved closer to him. 'I could stay here forever.'

'As much as I'd love that. You need to go home before Potter comes here wondering what I've done to you.' He said darkly.

'And what would you do to me Severus?' she whispered to him.

'You don't want to know. Now let's get you home.' He said as he detangled himself from her body and stood up pulling her up with him.

Severus pulled Hermione into the floo with him and soon found themselves in the living room of Grimmauld. Hermione signed when she realised she was home.

'Are you free Wednesday night?' he asked.

'I am.' She said smiling.

'Keep it free. We'll do something.' He said. 'Now I must leave you before I decide to take you home with me.'

'Please take me with you.' She said as she pressed her body to his.

'No.' He said. 'You're drunk and I won't take advantage of you.'

'Do take advantage.' She whispered huskily.

'Hermione. Be a good girl.' He said as he kissed her head. 'Goodnight.'

'Don't I get a goodnight kiss?' she pouted tipsily.

Severus didn't answer and placed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and all he could think about what her body wrapped around his. He pulled away as he felt Hermione's tongue try and gain entrance to his mouth.

Hermione pulled back full of lust. She wanted him and badly too.

'Go to bed Hermione.' He said as he pushed her out of his reach.

'I'll see you Wednesday?' she asked.

'Yes.' He said as he watched her walk away from him.

'Goodnight Severus.' She said quietly as she walked out the room.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Anyone a little hot? Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! :)**


	8. Mornings and Lust

**Chapter Eight**

**Mornings and Lust**

* * *

Hermione woke Tuesday morning feeling slight worse for wear. Her head felt slightly delicate to noise and movement. Her stomach felt like a washing machine on a sixty spin. She climbed out of her bed and practically crawled to the bathroom to empty her spinning stomach.

After throwing up last night's lovely dinner cooked by Severus, Hermione climbed into the shower and washed away her hang over; if only it was that simple. After showing, Hermione dressed in her flannel black shorts and pulled on a white tank top which showed off her rather bright pink bra.

She made her way downstairs and entered the kitchen to find Harry and Ginny making out.

'Morning.' She said as she coughed to break the two apart.

'Oh morning Hermione!' Ginny said as she moved away from Harry. 'I hear you went on a date with Professor Snape last night.'

'It wasn't a...date of such.' She said as she grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

'Hung over?' Harry asked as he watched Hermione pour coffee into her mug.

'Just a bit.' She said. 'Have you got any hangover potions?'

'No.' Harry replied. 'I've run out. Sorry. I would go get you one but I'm just going off to work.'

'No problem, I'll see if Severus can floo one over.' She said as she picked up her mug. 'You working today Ginny?'

'Yep.' She said as she pointed to her uniform hanging over the back of the kitchen chair. 'I'm going same time as Harry. Are we still on for Friday night?'

'Yep, I'll be there.' She said as she started to walking out of the kitchen. 'Do continue what you were doing before I interrupted.'

Hermione walked back up to her bedroom with her mug of coffee and went to her desk where her leather diary was. She placed her mug on its place mat and then opened her diary. She grabbed her pen and started to write hoping Severus would reply. She looked at the clock, it was just after eight o'clock, and classes didn't start till nine she might just catch him she thought.

_Severus? Are you there?_

**I am Hermione. Is something wrong?**

_Do you have any hangover potions there? Harry's run out and I'm feeling slightly hung-over. I think I drunk more than I realised. _

**You're lucky I have one here. I have time; I'll floo over to Grimmauld and give it to you before my classes start. Make sure the floo is open I will be there in five minutes.**

_Floo straight to my bedroom. Grimmauld Place, Hermione Granger's Bedroom._

Hermione turn around in her desk chair and waited for Severus to come through. As he had said, five minutes later he arrived by the floo in Hermione's bedroom.

'Good morning.' He said as he stepped out the floo and saw Hermione sat on the desk chair holding a cup of coffee.

'Morning.' She said with a slight smile as she put her mug down on her desk.

'Here.' He said as he handed her the potion. 'You did drink rather a lot last night. We did finish two bottles of wine.'

'Two bottles? I don't remember that. To be honest I don't remember too much.' She said slightly blushing. 'I do know I had a good night though.'

'I'm glad.' He said

Hermione uncorked the potion and downed it and instantly felt much better. She stood up and smiled and walked towards Severus.

'Thank you.' She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'You're welcome.' He said as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

'Are we still on for Wednesday?' she said as she looked up at him.

'We are.' He said as he leant his face down closer to Hermione's and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Hermione smiled against his lips and then pulled back and looked up at him. 'I wish you could stay now.'

'That might not be the best of ideas Hermione.' He replied. 'I thought we agreed to take whatever this is we have slow?'

'We are taking it slow but this is too slow.' She said. 'I want you.' She whispered.

'I have to go; I have classes starting in half an hour I need to prepare.' He said as he placed a kiss on her head. 'I will see you tomorrow night. I will pick you up from here at seven o'clock.'

'Okay.' She said as she stepped back from him and watched as he flooed back to Hogwarts.

Hermione sat back on her bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling. She wished he would just have his way with her but then in some ways she loved that he was such a gentlemen. Other guys she had met had wanted sex on the first date and she had never done that.

Hermione got off her bed and grabbed some books she brought over for New York and started on the work she was missing. Before she knew it, Harry was home from work and the two of them were having dinner together.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione locked herself in her room and opened her journal. She stared at the empty page and wished Severus to write to her. She didn't know whether he could see that he journal was open or not but she didn't want to write to him, she wanted him to make the first move.

She hadn't heard from him since this morning when he practically ran from her. It upset her that he just left.

Hermione waited twenty minute before giving in and writing to Severus.

_Did I scare you off this morning? I understand if this isn't what you want. We can just forget it if you want._

She wrote as tears welled up in her eyes. She had only started to see him as Severus rather than Professor Snape but she knew some how he was special. He was the only man to cook for her, the only man to hold her so and the only man to tell her she was beautiful. Even Cole never said she was beautiful in their nearly two years of dating.

Hermione waited and waited for a reply and finally gave in a eleven o'clock and went to sleep. She dreamed of the night she attacked. She watched as she was held against the wall as Cole through punches at her and screamed in her face. She tossed and turned in her sleep and then sudden she felt someone calling her name.

'Hermione...Hermione...wake up.' The voice said as she slowly slipped out of her dream world and opened her eyes to look into a pair of black eyes.

'Severus.' She said as she sat up slowly. 'What are you doing here?'

'I got your message.' He said as took his hands away from her upper arms and stood up. .'

'So you came here especially to break up with me.' She said as she grabbed her pillow and hugged it to her body.

'Break up with you?' he said as he looked at her. 'Hermione I don't get relationships, I haven't been in one for years. I don't know what this is. You didn't scare me off this morning, I had to leave otherwise you would have found yourself on your back staring at the ceiling. I had to leave to control myself. I want to do this properly. This is different from what I've had before.'

'Why didn't you just say instead of running off like that? Just tell me Severus, I'd rather you told me than ran off every time something becomes uncomfortable for you.' She said. 'This is different from what I've had before as well and I don't want to mess it up.'

Severus walked towards Hermione and sat down on the bed in front of her. He took her hands in his and looked at her.

'Hermione Granger you have changed my world and I'm adapting to this new wonderful world I find myself in.' He said as she smiled at him.

'I promise to take it slower.' She said as she smiled. 'I just find it hard. When your close all I can think about is...'

Hermione never finished the sentence as his lips found hers. Severus pushed the pillow in her arms on the floor and pushed Hermione down to the bed kissing her as he went.

'Severus...' she whispered as he started to kiss her neck.

'That bloody pink bra drove me mad all day. All I could think about was taking it off and kissing your beautiful breasts.' He whispered as he kissed down her chest.

'What happened to taking it slow?' she said with a slight smirk.

'This is slow.' He said as his lips found hers again.

Hermione smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around Severus's neck and welcomed his body weight on top of her supple body.

After nearly ten minutes of kissing, Severus pulled away from Hermione and laid down beside her. Hermione turned into his body and cuddled into his chest.

'You were dreaming about your attack weren't you?' He asked as he kissed Hermione's head.

Hermione only nodded against his chest and sighed. 'I haven't really dreamt about it before but tonight it was so real.'

'I can brew you some dreamless sleep potion.' He said as he pulled her closer.

'I don't need that when I have you.' She said. 'Stay please?'

'And what if Potter walks in and found me in your bed?' Severus replied.

'He doesn't come in, not anymore anyway. He once caught me naked and well that was awkward enough for him never to come in again.' She said giggling slightly.

'I'll stay but I'll have to leave early I have to be in the Hall for breakfast.' He said as he grabbed his wand and disrobed himself magically leaving him in only his boxers.

'You're making this really hard for me.' Hermione said as she snuggled into his bare chest.

'And you're not?' he replied as he looked down at Hermione in only shorts and her pink bra.

'I didn't know you were coming over did I. I always sleep in shorts and a bra. Sometimes I don't sleep in anything it depends on how hot I am. In New York though I sleep in lots of layers when it's really cold but when you come over you can warm me up.' She said running her feet over his legs.

'Merlin you have cold toes!' he said as he moved his legs away from her feet. 'I won't be staying in your student halls when I come to New York. You'll have to stay with me at my hotel.'

'I wouldn't mind that.' She said smiling. 'You, me and a hotel...heaven.'

'Go to sleep Hermione.' He said as he kissed her head.

'Goodnight Severus.' She said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank you ever so much for your lovely reviews they keep me writing to the best of my ability and keep me going. I am still recovering and trying to juggle University and writing alongside other things. I hope to get another chapter out as soon as possible for you. I hope you like this chapter, it goes more into their emotions and I love how they want each other so much but won't go there just yet...**


	9. Wednesday and Labels

**Chapter Nine**

**Wednesday and Labels**

* * *

Hermione awoke early the next morning by Severus creeping out of bed and pulling on his trousers.

'Leaving without saying goodbye?' she said as she looked at him pulling up his trousers.

'I didn't want to wake you. It's early. Go back to sleep.' He said as he sat down on the bed and leaned down to kiss Hermione's head. 'I have to get back to the school; I have to be at breakfast.'

'Will I see you tonight?' she asked.

'I'm picking you up at seven. Be ready I know what you women are like.' He said.

'Where are we going?' she asked as she ran her hand over his bare chest.

'That's a surprise.' He said as he bent down and placed a kiss on her mouth.

Hermione pushed him away and covered her mouth with her hand. She mumbled against her hand 'morning breath.' which made Severus chuckle.

'I don't mind your morning breath Hermione.' He said as he pulled her hand away from her mouth. 'I would love waking up to your morning breath every day.'

'Who would have thought you were such a smooth talker.' She said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I wish you could stay longer.' She muttered against his neck as she placed a kiss there.

'As do I but I do not want to have to explain to Minerva on why I was not at breakfast. I don't think she would like to know about her former cub and the head of the snakes do you?' he said with a smirk as he detangled himself from her and pulled on his white shirt.

'No probably not but she couldn't stop us. I'm no longer a student.' Hermione said as she sat back against the headboard of her bed.

'And I for one am so glad you are not my student.' He said as he pulled on his robe. 'Now I must go, I'll pick you up at seven.'

'Okay.' She said as he bent down and kissed lips.

* * *

Hermione managed to go back to sleep for another two hours and then went downstairs to eat breakfast with Harry who was already up and dressed for the work day.

'Morning.' Harry said as he put a cup of coffee on the table for Hermione. 'Sleep alright?'

'Amazing.' Hermione said as she sat down with a huge smile.

'Amazing? What are you doing I'm not then because I haven't been sleeping well at all.' Harry said as he sat down opposite Hermione.

'I'm not sure.' She said with a smirk.

'You don't think it was down to your bed visitor last night?' Harry said as he cut into his sausage.

'My what?' she said as she put her mug down.

'Severus Snape.' Harry replied as he chewed his food. 'The wards alerted me last night that he was in the house and I didn't feel them change until this morning when he left.'

'It's not what you think.' Hermione quickly said.

'I don't want to know Hermione, really.' He said as he picked up his glass of orange juice.

'Harry, we had a bit of an argument and he came to see me. I was having a bad dream when he flooed into my bedroom and I asked him to stay with me. Nothing happened.' She said as she looked at him. 'Honestly.'

'I trust you Hermione, I just don't trust him.' Harry replied. 'He's a man, I know what he's after.'

'Would you believe me if I said he was the one trying to be gentlemanly and I on the other hand wanted to jump his bones?' she said with a smile.

'Hermione Granger, you dirty bitch.' A voice said from the doorway.

'Ginny!' Hermione said as she turned to look at Ginny stood in the doorway dressed for her day at work.

'So you want to jump the bones of your former Professor. Naughty.' She said as she walked towards the kitchen table and sat down next to Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her mug again. 'Severus and I will decide when the time is right.' She said.

'So you're a couple?' Harry asked.

'Well I suppose we are. We haven't really labelled what we have as Hermione said as she sipped her coffee.

'So are you just fuck buddies who haven't fucked yet? Or are you boyfriend and Girlfriend?' Ginny asked.

'I don't think I could call Severus my boyfriend?' Hermione said.

'What about man friend?' Ginny said giggling. 'Or maybe just lover?'

'Okay that's enough.' Hermione said as she stood up. 'I have to go get ready and then I am going to the Burrow and see Molly.'

'Mum would love that. She keeps saying how she misses you.' Ginny said.

* * *

Hermione went back up to her room and started to get ready for her visit to the Burrow. She pulled on her grey skinny jeans, a white tank top and black cardigan. She pulled up her curly hair into a ponytail and put on little make up and slipped on her shoes.

She flooed straight over to Burrow and was greeted by Molly hugging the life out of her. She was then pushed into the kitchen to help Molly bake for Arthur's 65th Birthday. Hermione spent the whole morning baking until lunch time when Molly treated her to her favourite meal.

Hermione returned back to Grimmauld just after four o'clock. The first thing she did when she got home was to take a long hot bubbly bath. She wanted to make herself look fabulous for her night out with Severus. She washed her hair with her best shampoo which she had made herself and then used her best moisturiser to make her skin silky smooth.

Once she was dried off and moisturised she put on her favourite underwear which was black and lacy and then put her dressing gown around her while she did her makeup and hair.

She styled her hair straight for the night. She blow dried it straight the muggle way and then charmed it straight due to her hair having a mind of its own. Once her hair was done to her perfection she started on her makeup.

As she was doing her makeup, Ginny came up to her room and helped her with her makeup.

'He's going to be stunned with silence at your beauty.' Ginny said smiling.

'He's seen me with no makeup on and crying and also beaten up so I think he likes me for me.' She said smiling.

'True.' Ginny said. 'But I bet he stutters when he sees you. I want all the details.'

'I'm not telling you everything.' Hermione said as she looked at Ginny.

'I told you everything about me and Harry.' Ginny replied.

'Yes but we were seventeen, and you were the first to lose their virginity so we all wanted to know what it was like.' Hermione said.

'But you're the only person to ever sleep with a Professor.' Ginny said.

'I bet that's not true.' Hermione said as she looked into the mirror. 'It looks amazing Gin.'

'Why thank you.' Ginny said smiling. 'It's six forty five. You should probably get changed. I'll wait for you downstairs.'

'Thanks.' Hermione said as she walked into her bathroom.

Downstairs, Harry and Ginny stood like two parents letting their daughter go on her first date. They opened the door to a smartly dressed Severus Snape and welcomed him into their home.

'Good evening.' Harry said.

'Evening Po...Harry.' he said as he stepped into the house. 'Is she ready?'

'Nearly. You are slightly early Professor.' Ginny replied.

'I make it just seven o'clock.' He said.

'As do I.' Hermione said as she walked down the stairs.

Hermione wore a simply black dressed which clung to her breasts and showed off her curvy figure. The dress covered her arms and shoulders and looked perfect on her. Her legs looked long and lean and the red heels she had chosen definitely had an effect on him.

Hermione reached the bottoms of the stairs and walked to Severus. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes only on her. She smiled at his expression and kissed his cheek.

'You look beautiful.' He said quietly and then coughed.

'Thank you.' She said as she smiled sweetly. 'I'll see you two later. Don't wait up.'

'Should I expect you home?' Harry said.

'Harry.' Ginny said as she elbowed her boyfriend.

'We shall see how the night goes Potter.' Severus said as he pulled Hermione to him and apperated them both.

* * *

Severus apperated them to the grounds of Hogwarts. Once Hermione had recovered from the journey she realised they were down by the Black Lake. She looked to the pier and saw a table set up for two and candles and Rose petals all around.

Severus pulled Hermione down to the Pier and walked them to their table. He pulled out a chair for Hermione and then sat down opposite her.

'This is perfect.' Hermione said as she looked around. 'How did you manage this?'

'House elves, Minerva's help and Hagrid helped as well.' He said as he looked at Hermione.

'Well it's amazing. Thank you.' She said as she grabbed hold of his hand. 'No one has ever done anything like this for me.'

'Well I'm glad I did then.' He said as she smirked. 'How was your day?'

'It was good. I went to the Burrow to see Molly. She had me baking all morning for Arthur's birthday.' She said. 'How about yours?'

'I was surprisingly easier than usual.' He said with a slight smile.

As they talked about their day, the first course of their meal appeared in front of them magically. Severus had planned every aspect of the date and everything had been planned to a time and moment. He wanted it to be perfect.

After the first course which was a simply soup, the main course arrived. The main course was another of Hermione's favourite and Hermione was sure that he had gotten the information out of the house elves from when she was at school.

'What's on your mind?' he said as he finished his main course.

'It was something Ginny said this morning and it's just got me thinking. What would you label this as?' she asked.

'Label?' he said confused.

'As in what do I call you?' she said.

'You call me Severus? Hermione I'm confused. What are you going on about?' He said as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

'Are you my boyfriend?' She said as she watched him cringe.

'Boyfriend?' he said. 'I think I am a little too old to be a boyfriend Hermione.'

'Well what would you call me?' Hermione asked.

'Well...I haven't really thought of that. Do we have to label something?' he said.

'Well it's just when I say this is Severus, he's my... what do I say?' Hermione said.

'Well you could just say my date.' He said.

'And what do I say when we've been together six months or a year?' she said.

'Can we deal with that when we get there?' He said as he kissed the back of her hand.

'Yeah.' She said as she smiled.

'Come here.' He said as he pulled her hand.

Hermione got up off her step and took a step towards Severus. Severus pulled Hermione down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'If someone was to ask who you were, I would say you were mine.' He said as he looked at her.

'And can I say the same? Are you mine?' she said.

'If I must me.' He said with a smirk.

'Then Severus Snape you are mine.' She said as she kissed him gently.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Thank you again for the most lovely reviews! I've been working on this all day (should have been doing uni work but oh well) I hope you like it and some hot fluff will be coming soon! **


	10. Dessert and Interruptions

**Dessert and Interruptions **

* * *

After their dessert of which Hermione spent the whole entire time in Severus's lap while he fed her, they walked back to the school. The entered through the back dungeon entrance and walked through to Severus' private rooms.

Severus opened the door to his large private quarters and let Hermione go through first. She walked into and went straight to his huge bookcase which held every potions book known to man. She let her fingers run across the books and smiled thinking about how she could spend her days here curled up reading books.

Severus followed her in and towards his bookcase. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into her neck as she fingered his books.

'You can borrow any of them anytime you want.' He said. 'I could get my owl to send a few a week if you need them for assignments.'

'That would be good. I expect your books are much better than the ones they suggest.' She said as she turned her head slightly to the right to look up at him.

Severus bent his head down towards Hermione's and placed a kiss on her lips drawing her to him and turning her around in his arms so they were chest to chest. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck while deepening the kiss.

Severus pulled back from kiss and rested his head against Hermione's. Hermione smiled brightly up at Severus and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and stepped slightly back away from him.

'Would you like something to drink?' Severus offered.

'I wouldn't mind a glass of wine.' She said as she sat down on his sofa.

'Red or white?' He asked as he moved towards the kitchen.

'White please.' She said as she sat back and crossed her right leg over her left giving Severus a good view of her shapely thighs.

Severus walked to the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine and then returned to the living room and sat down beside Hermione. He passed Hermione the glass and started to drink his own.

'Do you want to be Headmaster again?' she asked.

'I wouldn't have taken the job if I didn't want to.' He replied as he placed his wine on the coffee table. 'When I take over as Headmaster next year it will be very different from the last time I held that title.'

'Of course.' Hermione said as she too placed her wine of the table. 'I think you'll make a wonderful Headmaster.'

'You wouldn't have said that if you were five years younger.' He replied with a smirk. 'At one time Hermione you hated me.'

'I never hated you. Disliked you because of the way you treated me and the Gryffindors, maybe but never hated you.' She said. 'Would you believe me if I said in my sixth year I had a bit of a crush on you?'

'No I wouldn't.' He said as he looked at her. 'Did you?'

'I did.' She replied with a blush. 'Did you never notice me staring at you or blushing when you talked to me?'

'No.' He replied.

'Well I did and it lasted pretty much the whole year.' She said as she looked at him. 'When you...when Professor Dumbledore died I was so upset, I couldn't believe you had done that.'

'So Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess had a crush on the Old Bat.' Severus said smirking as he put his arm around the back of the sofa.

'Yes I did.' She said. 'And you know what?'

'What?' he said as Hermione moved closer to him.

'I have a crush on you now too.' She said as she leant forward and kissed him.

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Hermione towards him. Hermione stood up gracefully and softly sat down on his lap straddling his hips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and played with hair while she continued to kiss him

Severus's hand ran down Hermione's back and down to her round bum. He cupped her bum and pulled her closer to him. One of his hands ran up Hermione's back and tugged on the zip of her dress. He slowly pulled down the zip down and exposed Hermione's bare back

His hands slowly caressed her back noting that she wasn't wearing a bra. His mind was going crazy with the thought of his hands away from her bare breasts. He moved his hands to the neck clasp and slowly undid tie.

The dress fell down exposing Hermione's ripen breasts to Severus's eyes. Hermione's hand went to cover her breasts from Severus's view but he caught her hands and leant in towards her chest and placed a kiss in the middle of her breasts.

Severus looked up at Hermione and smirked and waited till Hermione smiled and nodded for him to continue. Severus latched onto Hermione's budded right nipple and swirled his tongue around making Hermione arch into him.

Severus smirked against Hermione's breast watching as she rotated her hips on him and arching her back into him. He was hard as hell and he was sure that Hermione could feel it.

Hermione's hands wandered down to his shirt buttons and started undoing them. Slowly one by one Severus' buttons were undone by Hermione's fingers. Once his shirt was fully undone, Hermione attacked Severus's neck and started to kiss down his chest slowly making Severus come undone.

Severus put his index finger under Hermione's chin and pulled Hermione's back to his lips and kissed her passionately while feeling her breasts pressed against his chest. His hands moved up her back pushing her closer to him loving the feeling of her breasts on his chest.

Severus whispered into her ear huskily. 'Beautiful. So beautiful Hermione.'

The feeling of his hot breath on her neck made Hermione shiver with pleasure. She needed more, she wanted more and she was going to get it. Hermione started to push off the sofa and stand when a voice rang through the floo.

'Severus! Severus! There's a fight in the Slytherin Common room you're needed immediately.' Minerva's voice shouted.

Hermione squealed and grabbed Severus shirt and held it to her naked chest. Severus quickly stood up and grabbed his wand to lock the floo from further interruptions.

'I have to go.' He said.

'Here.' She said passing him his shirt as she pulled up her dress. 'I should probably go then.'

'You don't have to. Stay.' He said as he pulled his crumpled shirt on. 'I'll hopefully only be an hour at the most.'

'Okay.' She said as she sat back against the sofa.

'My bedrooms through there if you wish to rest or anything.' He said as he placed a kiss on her head.

Severus walked out of his quarters and quickly made his way down to the Slytherin common room. Hermione meanwhile was looking around his rooms. She walked over to his bedroom and slowly opened the door.

His bedroom was kind of like how she imagined. It was decorated in dark colours and his bed was a four poster dark oak king sized bed and he had candles lits on the side tables. Dark and romantic.

Hermione slipped off her shoes and put them at the end of the bed and crawled onto the bed. She turned around and laid flat down on the bed. She was in Severus Snape's bed and it was one hell of a bed too.

Soon an hour past and then another and Hermione found herself getting bored and tired. She thought of flooing home but knew if she did she'd worry Severus. So in the end she decided to take a short nap and wait for him. She walked into his huge closet and grabbed what looked like an old shirt and took off her dress and then pulled on the shirt.

She climbed back into bed and got under the covers and laid down on the right side. She snuggled into the pillow which smelled of Severus and soon felt herself nodding off.

* * *

Just after one o'clock in the morning, Severus arrived back in his quarters to find the living room empty. He wondered whether Hermione had flooed home, he wouldn't blame her if she had, he had been ages.

He walked towards his bedroom to find the door closed and suspected Hermione had gone home. He opened the door and was surprised to find Hermione asleep in one of his shirts in his bed. The sight was heavenly.

Severus took off his robe and put it down on the chair in the corner. He then undressed to his boxers and walked to the bed. He sat on the edge and cupped Hermione's cheek.

'Hermione.' He said quietly as he bent down to her.

'Se...Severus.' Hermione said as he eyes fluttered open. 'You're back.'

'Yes. It took longer than I thought. 'He said as he kissed her head. 'I'm sorry.'

'It doesn't matter.' She said. 'I should go.'

'No, stay.' He said as he pulled the cover back. 'What's the worst Potter will do to me?'

'Nothing. He already knows you stayed the night last night.' She said as she snuggled into him.

'We're going to get in a routine of sleeping together and then when you go back to New York we both won't be able to sleep.' He said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

'I don't want to go back.' She said quietly.

'Yes you do.' He said as he kissed her head. 'I'll be out in a few weeks to see you and then we have Christmas and then we will take it in turns to come back and forth.'

'I'll miss you when I go back.' She said as she closed her eyes.

'I will miss you too.' He said as he kissed her head.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. Things are heating up but soon Hermione will be going back to New York and how will they cope with a Long Distance relationship? What about Cole? **


	11. Sleep and Slytherin

**Sleep and Slytherin**

* * *

The night she had spent in Severus's arms had been heavenly. She had never slept so well in her life. She felt so comfortable and safe in his strong arms. Throughout the night he held her tightly, never once letting her move away from him and when she turned in his arms he would pull her back against him.

The next morning, Severus let Hermione sleep in while he got ready for his day teaching. Once he was ready, he slowly woke Hermione by kissing her.

'Mmmm.' Hermione mumbled as she opened her eyes to find Severus staring down at her.

'Good morning.' He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 'I'm afraid I had to wake you, I have to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.'

'Is it eight o'clock already?' she asked as she sat up.

'It's well past eight, it's nearly half past.' He said as he looked at Hermione's morning hair. 'You are welcome to use my shower and have breakfast here if you want, I wish I could join you for both however I have a class to teach.'

'I wish you could join me too.' She said as she leaned against him. 'Will I be able to see you tonight?'

'I'm afraid I won't be available tonight. I have a staff meeting and then meetings with my seventh year Slytherins.' He said as he kissed her head. 'I am however free Friday night?'

'I however am not.' She said as she looked up at him. 'I'm off on a girl's night out with Ginny, Cho and some others.'

'When do you go back to New York?' He asked.

'Sunday Morning.' She replied as she looked down. 'Can I stay with you Saturday night?'

'Of course you can.' He said as he kissed her head again. 'I'm sorry Hermione but I really must go.'

'It's fine, I understand.' She said with a smile as she watched him button up his teaching robe. 'I'll write to you later.'

Once Severus had left, Hermione got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. She quickly had a shower and pulled on her dress. She pulled her hair up and kept it in place with magic as she didn't have a hair tie and then folded Severus's shirt and took it with her as she flooed back to Grimmauld.

* * *

Grimmauld was empty seeing as Harry had already left for work so Hermione took the opportunity to use the front room as her study space. Once she had changed out of her dress, she sat on the sofa in the living room doing some of her assignments.

Harry arrived home with Ginny just after six o'clock. As the stepped out of the floo they saw Hermione watching Harry's muggle television.

Ginny smiled and sat down next to Hermione and started integrating Hermione on her date.

'So...' she asked.

'I had a lovely time.' She said.

'Lovely?' Ginny said. 'I need more details than that Hermione! You stayed the night Harry said!'

'I slept over but that was all I did. Sleep.' Hermione said.

'Sleep? No sex?' Ginny said as Harry pretending to gag from the kitchen.

'No Sex. Severus got called away; there was a fight in the Slytherin common room. He didn't get back till one and I by that time had already fallen asleep.' She replied. 'Dinner was lovely though and I wish I was staying so we could do it more often.'

'I'm sure you'll adapt to being in a long distance relationship. We did it.' Ginny said as she curled her legs under her. 'It's hard, I won't lie to you but it's worth it and it makes your time together even more special.'

'Severus and I are going to take it in turns to travel back and forth.' Hermione said as she closed her book. 'I'm going to really miss him and you and Harry. I've loved being home.'

'You only have a short time left Mione.' Ginny said as she touched Hermione's arm. 'You'll be fine and you'll be able to come home more often now.'

'Yeah and you're always welcome here.' Harry said as he walked in with some drinks for them all. 'Are you staying in for dinner tonight or is the Professor cooking you dinner again?'

'He's busy tonight so I am here with you two if you don't mind me being here?' she said.

'Of course we don't!' Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

Harry cooked for his two favourite girls and they all enjoyed a meal together. After dinner, the three of them watched one of Hermione's favourite movies. Once the movie was finished, Harry took Ginny back to the burrow while Hermione went up to her room and got ready for bed.

* * *

Hermione grabbed her leather diary and climbed into bed. She laid down on her front and opened the diary. She checked the time, just after eleven and started to write to Severus.

_Severus,_

_Hope your staff meeting went well and your students didn't get you too stressed. Had a good night with Harry and Ginny. Wish you were here with me. _

_Love Hermione xx_

Hermione left the diary open and grabbed her fiction romance book and started reading where she had left off.

Twenty minutes later her diary lit up slightly and she saw Severus's writing appear. She put down her book and read his reply.

**Hermione,**

**The staff meeting was never ending. I am now dreading the thought of becoming Headmaster. My students all seem to be dunheads, even the Slytherin ones (yes, my own house).**

**I too wish you were here with me like you were last time.**

**Severus.**

_You there?_

**I am. What are you doing up?**

_I'm reading and I'm not really tired, well I am but I know I won't sleep. Any chance you can floo over and stay the night? Please? Xx_

**Hermione if we keep doing this when you go back to New York we are both going to have sleep problems.**

_I know but while I'm here why not make the most of it? Please Severus? I'm begging here._

**Give me five minutes and open your floo to your bedroom. **

_Thank you. Xx_

Five minutes later, Severus arrived in Hermione's room carrying a new set of clothes for the next day and a book.

'Hi.' She said as she closed her diary and sat up giving Severus a good view of her chest in her night dress.

'Hello.' He said as he walked towards her and kissed her and then placed his clothes on the trunk at the end of the bed.

Hermione moved back into the bed and moved to her side lifting the covers to allow Severus to climb in next to her which he did. As soon as he was in bed, she snuggled into and sighed.

'Much better.' She said as she closed her eyes.

'So I am just your personal teddy bear to hold while you sleep?' He asked as he looked down at Hermione.

'Yes exactly that.' She said as she smiled against his chest and then looked up at him. 'I sleep so much better when your here, ever since the attack I don't feel safe alone.'

'He won't hurt you Hermione.' He said as he wrapped his arms around her. 'I promise you that.'

'You can't though.' She said as she sighed. 'When I'm with you I know I'm safe but back in New York I'm on my own and he's out there somewhere.'

'The Aurors are looking for him and they will be around your flats every day until he is found.' Severus said as he kissed her head. 'Your flat mates have been told to go everywhere with you and you'll be on your guard now.'

'I wish I could stay here.' She said as she looked up at him. 'Since I've been back I haven't once thought of New York.'

'Once you're back and settled in you'll be fine.' He said as he pulled her against him. 'I promise to come out as soon as possible.'

'Thank you.' She said as she leant up and kissed him.

'You are very special to me Hermione and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe.' He said as he looked deep into her eyes.

Hermione didn't reply she simply kissed his lips showing him her appreciation. Severus deepened the kiss and pulled Hermione nearly on top of him and ran his hands down her back to her bum.

Hermione moaned as she felt his hands kneading her bum; his hands were pure heaven. Severus started to kiss down her neck and rolled them over so Hermione was lying on her back and he was over her.

He kissed down her chest and started to lift her night dress when a knock at the door interrupted them.

'Hermione...Mione...' Harry said as he kept knocking at her door.

Hermione detached herself from Severus and walked to the door pulling down her night dress. She opened the door slightly and looked at Harry.

'Yes?' she asked.

'I've been called into work; I know Snape is here so I feel better at leaving you alone. I should be back in the early hours.' He said as he looked at Hermione.

'Okay.' She said. 'Be careful.'

'I will, you too.' He said as he walked off.

Hermione shut her door and climbs back into bed and sighed against Severus.

'I swear we always get interrupted.' She said as she looked up at him.

'It might not be such a bad thing.' He said as he kissed her head. 'Sleep, we both need it.'

'I need something else other than sleep but I don't think I'll be getting that tonight.' Hermione said as she snuggled into him.

'Another time.' He said as he kissed her head and they went off to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry for the delay, University is hard work and takes up a lot of time. Still not 100% but getting there. I am loving your reviews, keep them coming.**


	12. Friday and Fun

**Friday and Fun**

* * *

Friday had finally come around but too soon for Hermione. She didn't want Friday to come nor did she want Saturday to arrive knowing she'd have to return to New York on Sunday morning and leave behind her friends and Severus.

Ginny had taken the day off on Friday and took Hermione shopping for a new dress. The pair walked around muggle London for hours looking for dresses for the girl's evening out. After finding dresses, they went back to Diagon Alley and went to get their hair done at Madam Millie's.

Hermione and Ginny arrived back at Grimmauld just after six o'clock to find Harry and Ron in the living room with a beer in their hands.

'Good day?' Harry asked as Ginny sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

'Very.' She said smiling.

'Spend all my hard earned money?' He said as he looked at her.

'Of course I did.' She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

'Can you two pack in?' Ron said as he groaned. 'I don't want to see my little sister snogging.'

'I'm hardly little Ron, I'm only a year younger than you, remember that.' She said as she snuggled into Harry. 'And anyway you're shagging the whole of England right now aren't you?'

Hermione made a face and sat down on the other sofa. 'Lovely.' She mumbled.

'Shut up Ginny.' He said as he knocked back the last bit of beer in his can.

'So when are you going out?' Harry asked changing the subject before the two Weasley's starting fighting.

'Nine, I think.' Ginny said. 'We're meeting the girls at the club. What are you two doing tonight?'

'We're staying here and few of the guys are coming over. Remus is coming I think.' Harry said. 'I even invited Professor Snape but I don't know whether he will come or not. Has he said anything to you Hermione?'

'You invited Severus?' Hermione asked. 'That was nice of you Harry.' She was slightly surprised that they had invited Severus.

'Well I thought it might be a good idea.' Harry said as he looked toward Ron who was frowning.

'Well I haven't heard from him today so I don't know but I'll go talk to him in a minute and ask.' She said as she started to stand up. 'Right I'm going to start getting ready.'

'I'll come up in a bit.' Ginny said as she looked up at Hermione.

'Okay.' She said as she walked out.

* * *

Hermione walked up the stairs to her bedroom and hung her dress up on her wardrobe door and then went to her desk and opened her diary to find a message from Severus.

**Hermione,**

**I seemed to have been invited to a 'boy's night' round at Grimmauld with Weasley and Potter, did you have something to do with this? **

**Hope your having a good day.**

**Severus**

Hermione smiled at the message; of course he would think Hermione had something to do with this. She grabbed her pen and wrote back.

_Severus,_

_I swear I had nothing to do with it. It was all Harry's idea. Are you coming? I think Harry would like it if you were. Remus is coming and I expect Kingsley might come as well. You get on well with Kingsley. _

_I've just got back from shopping with Ginny, I'm so tired. Wish I could curl up with you right now and sleep (or maybe not sleep ;) Ha-ha)_

_Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow_

_Love Hermione x_

Hermione left her diary open and started to get her makeup out. She sat on the floor in front of her full length mirror and started to put on her foundation.

As she continued to put her make up on her failed to notice the floo activate behind her and a tall dark man walk out.

'Hello.' He said in a deep voice which made Hermione jump and turn around quickly.

'Severus! You scared me! What are you doing here?' She asked as she looked up at him.

'I saw you left me a message and thought I'd come round. And I am staying for the 'boy's night' he said as he sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed.

'I'm glad you accepted the invitation.' Hermione said as she looked back in the mirror and put on her eye shadow. 'How was your day?'

'Boring.' He said as laid back on her bed. 'Yours?'

'It was good. I got a new dress which I must say that it's something I wouldn't usually choose but I think I look good in it well I hope I do. I might need your opinion.' She said as she grabbed her mascara.

'I'm sure you'll look beautiful.' He said as he watched her apply her mascara.

Once she had finished her makeup she stood up and walked to Severus. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Severus's legs and bent down to kiss him.

'Hello.' She said as she pulled back.

'Hello to you.' He said as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest. 'Can I persuade you to stay with me tonight? Let me sneak you off somewhere and have my way with you?'

'I would love that. Do it.' She said as she kissed his neck. 'Take me away Severus.'

'I would love to.' He said as he rolled them so they were side by side looking at each other.

'I don't want to go out tonight.' She said as she stroked his cheek. 'I'd rather spend it with you.'

'You'll have a good time once you're out.' He said. 'Ginerva Weasley would probably skin me alive if I stole you away from her tonight.'

'True.' She said as she snuggled into him.

'Don't get that makeup all over my shirt.' He said as he looked down at Hermione.

'Sorry.' She said as she looked up at him with a smile.

'You look beautiful.' He said as she looked at Hermione.

'Thank you. Do you want to see my dress?' she said as she sat up and walked to the dress bag containing her dress.

'Why not.' He said as he sat up.

Hermione opened the bag and pulled off her white tank top exposing her back and green lace bra straps. Severus watched as she pulled down her black tracksuit bottoms showing him her lace covered bum.

Hermione pulled out the black lace dress from its bag and turned around giving Severus a good view of her in only her green lace underwear.

'If you're wearing your underwear out, you're definitely not going out.' He said smirking.

'Very funny.' She said as she pulled on the lace dress which showed off quite a bit of leg and also a lot of cleavage. 'So what do you think?'

'Very sexy.' He said as he stood up and walked to Hermione.

He wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her too him. 'Do I need to worry?' he asked.

'Worry about what?' She said.

'Other men?' he said as he moved his hands down to her rounded bum.

'You have nothing to worry about.' She said as she leant up to kiss him. 'I...only have eyes for you Severus, no one else.'

'I'm happy to hear that.' He said as he kissed her again.

'Hermione! Oh!' Ginny said as she looked at Severus and Hermione kissing.

'Good evening Ginerva.' Severus said as he looked over Hermione's head at Ginny.

'Good evening Professor.' She said as she smiled. 'I wasn't aware you were here.'

'I am here for the 'boy's night.' He said as he let Hermione turn around and smile at Ginny.

'What do you think of Hermione's dress Sir?' Ginny said as she walked in and sat on Hermione's bed.

'Very nice.' He said as he looked at Hermione. 'Right I should go downstairs and join in I suppose.'

'Remus just arrived.' Ginny said.

'Wonderful.' Severus replied as he walked to the door. 'Have a good evening Ladies.' And he walked down stairs.

'Showing the Professor your dress Hermione?' Ginny said smiling.

'Yes and he thought it was lovely.' She said as she pulled it off again and grabbed her dressing gown.

'I'm sure he thought other things too.' Ginny said as she laughed only to be hit by Hermione on the arm.

* * *

Three hours later, Ginny and Hermione made their way down to the living room to find Harry, Ron, Severus, Remus, Kingsley and Dean sat with a beer in their hands.

'I'd definitely fuck Granger.' Dean mumbled next to Severus as he looked at Hermione.

'You both look wonderful.' Remus said as he looked uncomfortable.

'Thanks Remus.' Hermione said.

'Right, we're off. Be good.' Ginny said as walked to Harry and leant down to kiss him.

'I'm sure we'll be fine.' Kingsley slurred.

'I'm sure you will.' Ginny said with a slight giggle. 'Don't get too drunk.'

'You too.' Harry said laughing.

Hermione walked to Severus and leant down and kissed his cheek. 'See you tomorrow morning. Be careful.'

'I will.' She said as she smiled and kiss him on the lips quickly.

Hermione and Ginny stepped into the floo together and soon were gone.

'Granger...you? Snape...Granger?' Dean mumbled as he looked at the Professor.

'Yes, that girl you would love to fuck is mine.' He said as he smirked.

'Sorry about that.' He said as he looked away sheepishly.

Hermione and Ginny arrived at the Wizard Longue and went in to meet the girls. Drinks soon started flowing and before long Ginny and Hermione were more than a little tipsy.

At home, the guys were now drunk and near paralytic. Their evening had been filled with beer and lots of vodka. Dean had just managed it home while Remus sneaked upstairs to his old room and Ron laid out on the sofa.

Severus made his way up to Hermione's bed and laid out across it waiting for Hermione who finally came home just after three o'clock in the morning.

'Sev...what are you doing here?' Hermione said as she poked him in the side.

'Sleeping.' He slurred. 'Get in bed woman.'

Hermione giggled at his slurred language and pulled off his dress and underwear and climbed into bed next to an equally naked Severus.

Both fell into a drink induced coma naked side by side.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Another chapter because you are so wonderful. I love your reviews, please keep them coming. :) Thanks again.**


	13. Feelings and Finally

**Feelings & Finally**

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling a naked body curled around her too naked body. She wiggled slightly and felt a rather large appendage pressing into her bum; her eyes widened as she remembered that last night she had found Severus in her bed, a naked Severus.

Hermione once again wiggled her bum against Severus's crotch and listened as he moaned. She wondered whether he was awake or still sleeping and tried to turn her head to look at him.

As she did she noticed his eyes were slowly opening, she had woken him with her teasing.

'Morning.' She said as she looked at him.

'I haven't felt this hung-over in years.' He mumbled as he buried his face into Hermione's neck.

'Me either.' She said softly as linked her fingers through his on her bare stomach. 'Did you have a good night?'

'From what I remember, it was fine.' He replied. 'And yours?'

'It was good.' She said as she wiggled her bum against his again. 'My dress got a lot of attention.'

'Did it?' He asked as he pulled her back against him and teased her by rubbing his cock between her slightly opened legs.

'It did but you have nothing to worry about Severus.' She said as she squeezed his hand. 'I got a rather lovely surprise when I got home though to find you naked in my bed.'

'I always sleep naked normally when I'm at home, I was too drunk to realise.' He mumbled.

'I don't mind at all.' She said as slowly turned around in his arms and pushed her breasts against his bare chest while looking up at him with sultry eyes.

'Hermione.' He said as he closed his eyes and put his arms around her.

'Yes?' she replied as she placed a kiss on his chest.

'What are you doing?' He said.

'Well I'm teasing you Severus surly you know that.' She said as she kissed his chin. 'I'm making the most of the time we have left. I leave tomorrow.'

'Don't remind me.' He said as he kissed her head.

'I don't want to go back Severus.' She said as she curled against him. 'I want to stay here, here with you where I feel safe.'

'And I wish you could but I won't let you chuck away all your hard work. You only have a few months left and then you'll be back and you'll struggle to get rid of me.' He said as he held her tightly.

'Will you come out soon?' She asked.

'I promise. I will find out on Monday when I can get the time off and then come to you.' He said as he looked down at her to see her looking up at him.

'When are you coming to do your lecture?' She asked.

'Early December. I'll be staying for a week.' He said as he bent down slowly and kissed her gently. 'If you need me Hermione, I will come.'

At that moment in time, Hermione felt something she had never felt before. Love. The feeling inside her made her feel like she was floating. She finally felt safe in the arms of a man, a man who simple cared for her. A man she knew would never hurt her purposely, a man who would never hold a hand to her, a man who would never physically hurt her. This was the man she loved.

'I need you now.' She said as she looked up at him. 'Please Severus.' She begged desperately wanting him at this very moment.

Severus didn't need to hear much more of Hermione's pleading; he bent his head down to hers and kissed her intensely.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as Severus got on top of Hermione, balancing his weight on his forearms not to squish Hermione. Hermione pulled Severus down on top of her to feel his weight on her, she loved the feel of his body on hers, and she liked the skin to skin contact.

Severus' kisses started to trail down her neck and jaw line making Hermione moan, his lips were magical and she need, no she wanted more. Hermione felt Severus' hand crawl up the inside of her thigh and she slowly opened her thighs hoping he would go to her secret place and feel how wet she was.

Severus teasingly stroked the inside of her thigh sometimes letting his hands go closer and closer to his centre. He felt her shiver as his hand got closer but he pulled away before he reached her.

'Severus.' She moaned as she arched her back and pushed her breast towards him. Severus loved this and leant his head down to catch her pebble nipple in his mouth. Hermione moaned with pleasure as his lips pulled on her nipple and she ran her hand through his dark hair pulling him closer.

Severus's hand finally found Hermione's wet centre and he ran two of his fingers up and down feeling how wet she was. Hermione moaned and cried out as she felt him touching her pussy. Hermione felt two fingers slip into and started to thrust against them; Severus watched her face as he pleased her making him smile.

Severus' fingers were making magic and he could feel she was getting closer and closer to an orgasm but just as she was about to he removed his fingers and put them in his mouth. Hermione watched in lust as he sucked her juices of his fingers.

Hermione wanted to pleasure Severus; she wrapped her hand around his huge cock and slowly brought her mouth to him. He moaned as he felt her full plump lips surround his cock; he buried his hand into her wild hair and started to fuck her mouth. He loved a good blow job and Hermione giving him one right now was amazing. Hermione let his cock slip deep into her mouth trying not to gag when he hit the back of her throat, she liked giving, and she always liked receiving.

Severus pulled his cock away from Hermione before he finished in her mouth and pushed Hermione onto her back.

He laid over Hermione and rubbed his cock up and down her pussy feeling her quiver when his cock reached her clit.

'Severus.' She moaned. 'Please.'

'Please what?' He said as he leaned over her letting his cock rest against her.

'Fuck me.' She said.

'You deserve better than to be fucked Hermione, I'm going to make love to you.' He said as he plunged into his making her scream with pleasure.

Severus kissed Hermione as he slowly rocked making Hermione moan and call out his name in pleasure.

Hermione looked into Severus's eyes as they made love; this was perfect. Severus watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she came close to her climax. Severus took this as a cue to go faster. Severus ploughed into Hermione and after five thrusts they both climaxed.

Hermione clung onto Severus as he emptied himself in her and Severus buried his face in her neck as he lost himself.

'Wow.' Hermione whispered as she kissed the top of his head.

Severus rolled onto his back and pulled Hermione to him and placed a soft kiss on her head. Both of their hearts were racing from their amazing sex and both hot and sweaty but neither seemed to care.

'Severus...' Hermione said as she looked up at him.

Severus mumbled a reply but Hermione couldn't understand him. His eyes were closed and he was drifting off to sleep. Hermione leaned up and kissed Severus' cheek and whispered 'I love you' very quietly.

* * *

Severus and Hermione ventured out of her room just after lunch time, they walked down to the kitchen to find a rather hung over Harry, Ginny and Remus.

'Afternoon.' Ginny said with a wink which didn't go unnoticed by Severus.

'Afternoon.' Hermione said as she sat down at the table beside Remus. 'Where's Tonks?'

'She went to get Teddy.' He replied as his sipped his third cup of coffee for the day. 'How are you both feeling?'

'Slightly worse for wear.' Hermione said. 'Only just woke up and found this one sprawled across my bed.'

Ginny giggled and smiled. 'Harry was the same with me; I didn't quite make it home. Mum's not very happy.'

'What did she say when she found out you stayed the night?' Hermione asked knowing Molly would not be happy.

'I spoke with Dad, he said he'd tell her I stayed the night and would mention I stayed in your room so if she asks I slept in your room.' Ginny said.

'Okay.' Hermione said as she smiled. 'I won't mention Severus was there too then.'

'Could you imagine my mother's face if you said that.' Ginny said as they all laughed.

'What time are you leaving tomorrow?' Harry asked.

'Around ten o'clock.' She said sadly. 'I need to unpack and do some work ready for Monday.'

'Wish you could stay.' Ginny said sadly.

'Me too.' Hermione said as she looked at Ginny and then at Severus. 'I was thinking we could all go out tonight for dinner?'

'That would be good.' Ginny said smiling. 'Are you still staying at Hogwarts tonight?

'I think so.' She said as she looked at Severus who nodded. 'I've got a port key from there so it's easier for me to stay there.'

'Well then, we'll meet here at 7pm and go to Diagon Alley to your favourite restaurant.' Harry said. 'I have to go into the office for a bit now but I'll be back by then.'

'Okay.' Hermione said as she watched Harry get up to leave. Ginny went with him, flooing home to the Burrow.

As Harry and Ginny left, Tonks arrived holding an energetic Teddy who was excited to see his Auntie Hermione. As soon as Tonks sat down next to Remus, Teddy reached for Hermione.

'Hello you.' She said as she kissed him on the cheek. 'I've missed you.'

'Mimi' Teddy said as she put his hands on her cheeks and leant in to kiss her on the lips.

'Already a heartbreaker my son.' Remus said as he looked at Severus.

Hermione laughed and looked at Severus and cradled Teddy in his arms and rocked him making him laugh. Severus watched Hermione with Teddy and for a slight moment let his mind wander to what it would be like if Hermione had his child.

As he thought of Hermione holding Teddy he thought about how their child would look and then realised that they hadn't used a contraception charm this morning. Severus stood to leave the kitchen and walked off up to Hermione's room hoping she would follow.

Hermione looked as he left and wondered why he had sudden left. Had she upset him? Hermione handed Teddy to Remus and excused herself and went to follow Severus.

* * *

She reached her room and found him sat on the bed.

'What's wrong?' She asked as she looked at him.

'We didn't use the charm this morning.' He said.

'I'm on the pill Severus no need to worry.' She said as she smiled.

'I didn't know that.' He said as stood up.

'It's not something you mention really.' Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 'Don't worry I don't want a baby...well not yet anyway.'

'So you would like children?' he asked.

'It's early days Severus, let's not talk about this.' She said as rested her head against his chest.

Severus kissed the top of her head and sighed in happiness; tomorrow was going to be hard.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry for the delay, lots of work and life to contend with. I hope you like this chapter; let me know what you think ;)**


	14. Love and Leaving

**Love and Leaving**

* * *

Hermione spent Saturday evening in the company of her favourite people. They went to her favourite restaurant and had a pleasant evening and wished Hermione the best for her trip back to New York.

After their meal, Severus and Hermione took a slow stroll back towards the appartion point and then Severus apperated them both to Hogwarts. The couple walked across the courtyard and into the school making their way to Severus's rooms silently.

When they reached his rooms, Severus opened the front door and let Hermione in first and then followed her through to the living room.

'Wine?' He asked.

'White please.' She replied as she pulled off her court heels and stretched her red painted toes.

Severus grabbed a bottle of white and two glasses and joined Hermione on the sofa. He poured two glasses and handed on to Hermione and smiled as she brought the glass to her lips and took a big gulp.

'Are you trying to get drunk?' He asked as he sipped his wine.

'Maybe.' She said as she put the glass down. 'This week has gone too quickly, it feels like only yesterday I was in New York. I'm looking forward to getting back to classes but just not staying there.'

'I know Hermione.' He said as he put his glass down and took hold of her hand. 'Once you're back you'll be fine.'

'I know.' She said as she moved closer to him. 'Do you know where you'll be staying when you come to New York?'

'There putting me up in some hotshot hotel.' Severus said smirking. 'I got a letter this morning saying they would put me up in a five star hotel if I stayed the whole week and I agreed I would.'

'I'll have to sneak over to the hotel then.' Hermione said as she looked up at him.

'Yes you will however I do know that I will be busy two nights out of the five.' He said as he stroked Hermione's cheek. 'The Professors want to have a dinner and then I have to do a lecture for the Vice President.'

'That's alright, as long as I can see you.' She said as she leant up and kissed him.

'You will.' He said. 'I plan on taking you out and I want you to show me around.'

'I can do that.' She said smiling. 'Severus, when I graduate is that offer to be your apprentice still there? I mean are we still allowed?'

'You'll find out Hermione that most apprentices are involved with their professors.' He said. 'Obviously I wasn't with mine as he was a male but I know of a Professor in Germany who took on an apprentice and they have now been married for a successful twenty years and have three children.'

'Oh. I thought there would be rules against it.' She said as she cuddled into him.

'Were both adults and who is to say we can't be with each other.' He said. 'Of course, you will be marked by someone else because I could favour you.'

'No you wouldn't but I know what you mean. People would think I was sleeping with you for marks.' She said.

'And are you?' He asked looking at her. Was she? He thought.

'No.' She said seriously. 'If you think I am then I'll leave right now. Severus, I care about you so much, I adore you. If you were a muggle or in another profession it wouldn't matter would it. I would never sleep with anyone for marks. I have brains and I use them only. I don't go around shagging my professors to get top marks.'

'I know that.' He said trying to calm her down. 'I just...'

'Don't.' She said. 'Don't ever think I don't lo...care about you.' She said as she cupped his cheek. 'Just don't.'

'I won't.' He said as he leaned closer to Hermione and kissed her. 'Forgive me?'

'There's nothing to forgive.' She said as she smiled.

'I believe we just had our first fight?' He asked.

'Hardly. If you think this is a fight Severus Snape, just you wait.' She said laughing as she stood up.

'Where you going?' He asked as she walked away from the sofa undoing her dress as she did.

'To your bedroom, I'm suddenly feeling tired.' She said as she turned her head and winked.

Severus stood up quickly and rushed across the room to catch up with Hermione who was now laughing and running into his bedroom.

Severus quickly followed Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her now near naked body into his arms.

'Tease.' He whispered into her ear liking the way she shivered against him.

Severus kissed her neck gently and then moved his hands up to her bra encased breasts. 'God I'm going to miss you.' He mumbled against her neck.

'You could always keep me locked up here for your personal pleasure.' She said as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I don't think it would just be for mine though would it Hermione?' He said as he ground his hips into Hermione making her feel his hard on.

'No.' She whispered as she looked up at him. 'Want you.'

'You have me.' He said as he effortlessly picked Hermione up who wrapped her legs around his hips and let him carry her to the bed.

* * *

Hermione awoke on Sunday morning to the sound of bird chirping outside the bedroom window. She opened her eyes and saw Severus asleep beside her. His arm was thrown over her bare stomach, a hand cupping her right breast and his leg in between hers. Hermione smiled as she watched him sleep; she would miss this. She would miss waking up feeling secure in his arms. She would miss him full stop.

'Severus.' She said softly as she touched his cheek.

Severus shook his head and slowly opened his eyes and saw Hermione awake. 'Sorry.' He mumbled as he looked at her.

'We over slept. It's nearly half nine.' She said as she looked at the clock again. 'I'm leaving in half an hour.'

'Stay.' He said in his sleep state pulling Hermione to him.

'I wish I could.' She said sadly.

Severus said nothing but pressed a kiss onto her head. 'I suppose we should get up then.'

'I suppose.' She replied.

Severus and Hermione climbed out of his king sized bed and got into the shower together. They tenderly washed each other while expressing their adoration for each other.

After their shower, Hermione dressed and packed her final bits while Severus got the Port Key from Albus.

At 9:58, Hermione kissed Severus with all she had looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Severus wiped a tear which escaped and kissed her again. As he pulled away he looked into her eyes and whispered 'I love you too.'

'You heard me?' She asked.

He only nodded and kissed her quickly. 'It's ten o'clock.'

'I love you.' She said quickly as she grabbed hold of the Port key and with a blink on an eye she was gone.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I love all your reviews so here's another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy. I would love for all my readers to review.**


	15. Loneliness in New York

**Loneliness in New York **

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She was back. She stood in her bedroom all alone with her bag in her hand. She dropped the bag on the floor and walked out of her bedroom to find her three flat mates waiting for her. The living room was decorated in Welcome Home banners and they all held presents.

'Welcome home!' Alyssa said as she hugged Hermione. 'How was your break?'

'It was wonderful.' Hermione replied as she was motioned towards the sofa. 'I'm really going to miss them, wish I could have stayed.'

'So you didn't miss me then?' Daniel said as he placed his arm around Hermione.

'Of course I did but being home has just made me want to stay.' She said. 'Things at home have changed and I just didn't want to leave.'

'How are you though?' Kyle asked as he sat in the arm chair.

'I'm good.' She said with a smile. 'I'm physically fine.'

'Mentally?' Alyssa asked.

'Mentally I'm struggling I suppose. He hasn't been found and I know him and he'll try something else.' Hermione said as she looked at Daniel.

'Well we've been told by the Aurors that we have to stay with you and walk you from class to class. Also if we go out we stick together, no walking home alone anymore Hermione.' Daniel said.

'I know.' She said as she nodded. 'I've already been warned by Severus.'

'Severus? So you've seen the Professor while you were home?' Alyssa asked.

Hermione nodded and blushed. 'Quite a lot actually. We're dating.' She said smiling.

'Your new boyfriend is Professor Snape?' Kyle said smirking.

'I don't think Severus and boyfriend fit in the same sentence.' Hermione said smiling. 'He's my...'

'Lover?' Alyssa said sticking her tongue out.

'I am not discussing this with you guys.' She said as she shook her head.

'So will he be staying here on weekends?' Daniel asked.

'No. Well I don't think so. He's coming over in a few weeks to do a lecture and will be staying the whole week in a hotel near so I'll stay with him.' She said. 'So don't worry you won't see him around here.'

'Shame.' Kyle muttered.

* * *

After catching up with her housemates, Hermione went back to her room to unpack and then have a soak in her bath tub. Once she was finished in the bath she grabbed her leather diary and laid on her front on her bed.

_Severus?_

Hermione watched intently at the page waiting for Severus to write back. It felt like forever before she saw his handwriting appear in front of her. She smiled as she read his inscription; always worrying about her.

**I'm here. Are you okay?**

At Hogwarts, Severus sat in his office when he saw the diary light up letting him know Hermione had contacted him. When she had left this morning he had locked himself in his office away from everyone wishing she was her with him

_I'm alright...I suppose. I miss you. My housemates are happy to have me home, they welcomed me back with open arms and everything's good here but it's not home. I've unpacked and had a bath and now I'm all alone and missing you._

Severus smiled at her comment; he was glad she was missing him as much as he was missing her.

**I miss you too, ever so much. You'll be fine; the first night is always the hardest. I have written to Professor Glover to confirm the dates of my visit. As soon as I know I will tell you.**

_I was thinking maybe I could get a port key home a weekend. As I have Fridays off it would be easy for me to come Friday and stay till Sunday morning. I just don't like being away for you Severus._

**And I don't like being away for you either. I hate how far you are from me and how I'm not there to protect you but we have to deal with this and it will be fine.**

Hermione shook her head and tears started to fall. She couldn't deal with this; it was too much. She needed him here. She needed to go home.

_I can't do this Severus...I can't._

Tears fell onto the page and Severus saw them appear on his diary page. He so wished he was there to comfort her.

**Do you have a floo in your room? Can you open it?**

_I do. I'll open it now and floo call you. X_

Hermione got off her bed and walked to the small floo. She wrapped her blanket around her body and sat on the floor. She grabbed some floo power and threw it in calling Severus.

'Hermione?' Severus said as his face came into view. How she wanted to kiss his lips.

'Hi.' She said as she wiped her eyes.

'Come now, there is no need to get upset. Once you've got pass tonight everything will be fine and you'll feel right at home.' He said as he looked at her.

'And what if I don't?' She said.

'If you don't then I will speak with the institute and see if you can start your apprentice and do you finals back here. Does that sound acceptable?' He said.

Hermione only nodded with a small smile on her lips which pleased Severus to see.

'Thank you.' She said softly.

'I love you Hermione and I will do anything I can to help you.' He said wanting to hold her. 'Why don't you try and get some sleep?'

'Will you stay on the call while I go to sleep?' she said quietly.

'Of course. Get into bed.' He said.

Hermione got up and unwrapped her blanket from around her giving Severus a good view of her skimpy night wear. She climbed into her bed and pulled her duvet up around her.

'Wish you were here.' She called out.

'I do too.' He said as he watched Hermione snuggle down.

Soon enough her breathing evened out and she was asleep. Severus broke the call and left Hermione to sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling slightly better than the night before. She got out of bed and ready for her first lecture back at University. Before she left she saw her diary light up. She opened it to find a note from Severus.

**Have a good day. I will speak with you tonight. I love you, always.**

Hermione smiled and closed the diary and went off on her first day with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Thank you for the reviews; I am still going slowly but I am loving how this story is going and how you all love it. Please continue to leave reviews it keeps me going. Much Love x**


	16. Surprises in New York

**Surprises in New York**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Hermione had come back to New York and those three weeks had gone so slowly, well she thought so anyway. She spoke to Severus practically every day whether that be through floo or writing in their diary.

Severus was supposed to be coming to New York on Wednesday, it was now Monday morning and Hermione was struggling to keep her emotions in check. She was so excited to see Severus but on the other hand she was worrying herself about when it would be time for him to leave again.

Today she woke and the first thing she did was check her diary. Normally Severus would leave a message for her on a Monday morning wishing her a good week however not today which made her slightly sad.

Hermione jumped into the shower and then started getting ready. She pulled on her dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and then a black blazer. She teamed her outfit with ballet pumps and grabbed her black leather bag which her parents had brought her for her 16th birthday.

Once she had put on some light make up and tamed her curly hair she walked down to campus with Daniel. Daniel and Hermione had become closer after her attack, Daniel was constantly walking Hermione from class to class and himself or Kyle always met her after work and if they couldn't they would pay for Alyssa to pick Hermione up in a taxi.

Daniel and Hermione walked to the lecture hall and took their usual seats.

'I hope this lecture goes fast. I'm so tired.' Daniel said as he yawned.

'Well you were up nearly all night.' Hermione replied as she looked at him. 'I think I heard you and Alyssa come in at three this morning and then well... I heard everything.'

'Sorry.' He mumbled embarrassed that Hermione had heard them.

'It's fine. At least someone's getting some.' She said which made them both laugh.

'Good morning students.' Professor Glover said as he walked in. 'I hope your all ready for a hard working lecture.'

'Hardly.' Daniel mumbled under his breath.

'Now, we are very lucky to have a visitor with us. I'm sure you all remember Professor Snape from Hogwarts.' Professor Glover said as Severus walked in.

Hermione's face broke into a huge smile and Severus looked straight at her. Hermione wanted to run down and wrap her body around him and kiss him and by the look in his eyes he wanted that too but right now he had a job to do.

'Morning.' Severus said as he took the lead. 'Now you should all have the book titled Degree Potions. Open the page to 405 and read the first paragraph.'

Hermione pulled out her book and quickly read the first paragraph. Of course she had already read the book and Severus had kind of prompted her to look as well.

After the students had finished reading Severus began his lecture. Every student was captivated by him, Hermione especially. The lecture lasted a good three hours and Hermione was getting impatient she wanted to hold him, she needed to kiss him.

The lecture finished and all the students except Hermione filtered out. She told Daniel to go; she'd be fine with Severus. Daniel reluctantly went and left Hermione to it. Hermione walked down the staircase of the lecture hall and walked up to Severus.

'I take it you enjoyed my lecture Ms Granger?' Severus said with a smirk.

'I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming.' Hermione said as she looked up at him. 'I knew something was wrong when you didn't write to me this morning.'

'I was travelling.' He said as he touched her arm. 'I wanted to surprise you.'

'You sure did that.' She said as she stepped towards him.

'Hermione! How did you like the lecture?' Professor Glover said as he walked in holding two cups of coffee.

'I thought it was wonderful, very interesting.' She said truthfully.

'Good. Professor Snape will be here all week and might do another lecture if I can pull his arm.' He replied smiling as he passed Severus a cup of coffee. 'Severus, what do you think of young Ms Granger's assignments I sent?'

'Very good. I see she has developed her skills since I taught her.' He replied as he looked at Hermione. 'I look forward to her being my apprentice come June.'

'Have you done a contract already? Your fast my old friend?' Professor Glover said.

'A contract of words at the moment but I brought one with me for Ms Granger to have a look at. I don't want one of the best being snatched up.' He said smirking.

Hermione smiled at his comment and looked up at her lover and former professor. Professor Glover looked on; something about these two was different from a teacher/student relationship.

'I should go. I have a charms lecture now.' Hermione said as looked away from Severus and threw her bag over her shoulder.

'Ms Granger, I would like to meet you this afternoon to talk about the contract.' Severus replied.

'In the coffee shop around 4pm?' She said.

'Perfect. See you then Ms Granger.' He said as he watched her rush off.

* * *

At 4pm, Hermione walked into the coffee shop and saw Severus already sat in the corner booth with a cup of coffee for himself and an ice drink for Hermione. Hermione walked to the table and sat down beside him sliding up next to him.

'Missed you.' She said as placed her hand on his thigh.

'I missed you too.' He said as he looked at her. 'We have to be careful here though Hermione.'

'I know.' She said as she moved her hands to the table.

'Professor Glover knows.' He said as he looked at Hermione.

'As in about us?' Hermione said as she put her hands around her drink.

'Yes. He worked it out by the way you look at me apparently.' Severus said smirking.

'Oh.' Hermione said as she looked at him.

'It's fine Hermione. I told you before Apprentice's often fall for their mentors, we just had a head start.' He said smirking. 'He invited you along as my plus one to the meal tomorrow evening.'

'Really?' She said excitedly.

'Yes.' He replied as he leant over and kissed her quickly making sure no one was watching. As he pulled back he smiled slightly. 'Wanted to do that all day.'

'I want to do a lot more than that.' Hermione said as he looked into his eyes. 'Where are you staying?'

'A hotel about 15 minutes away from here.' He said as he finished his coffee. 'Are you going to stay with me this week?'

'Of course I am.' She said as she looked at him. 'I need to go back to my flat though and pack some stuff. Will you come with me?'

'If you wish.' He said.

'I doubt anyone will be in now.' She said as she finished her drink.

* * *

Severus and Hermione made their way across campus and finally to Hermione's flat. They got in the lift and went to the 14th floor. Hermione opened the front door and let them in. She called out to her flatmates but no one was in. She walked across the living room and into her bedroom with Severus following.

'So this is your room.' He said as he sat down on her bed.

'Yep. It's pretty small.' She said as she grabbed an overnight bag and started packing clothes and essentials. 'This room costs me nearly three hundred dollars a month. I'm looking forward to having a room at Hogwarts.'

'You'll have a whole apartment to yourself Hermione at Hogwarts, one which will be connected to my rooms.' He said.

'Oh so I can sneak in and sleep in your bed then.' She said as she walked to him.

'Mmm definitely.' He said as he pulled her to straddle his lap. 'Maybe you could just live with me?'

Hermione looked at Severus in shock; did he just ask her to move in with him at Hogwarts?

'As in live with you?' she asked.

'I believe that is what I said.' Severus replied. 'I thought it might be a waste to have your own rooms when you'll spend every night with me.'

'Who says I'd spend every night with you?' she said smirking.

'I did.' He said as he kissed her passionately.

Hermione pulled back from the kiss and nodded her head. 'Yes. I'll live with you Severus.' She said smiling.

'So much for taking it slow.' He said laughing.

'When you know it's right, it's right.' She said as she kissed him again pushing him down on the bed.

Severus arms encased Hermione into his body as they kissed; it felt like a life time away since they had kissed and he wanted nothing more than to take her right now but he wanted to do it properly and not a quick fumble before her flatmates came back.

'Let's get back to my hotel.' He said as he pulled her off his body and into the side of him.

'Okay.' She said as she sat up. 'Can you enlarge my bag for me while I grab a few things from the bathroom?'

'Sure.' He said as he sat up.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Severus's hotel and a nice one at that. He took them up to the top floor where his room was and opened the front door.

'After you.' He said as Hermione started to walk in.

Hermione walked in and looked around. The room was magnificent; it was decorated in a light cream and brown and had a cosy feel about it.

'You can put your bag in the bedroom.' He said as he walked across the living room into the bedroom.

Hermione followed and put her bag at the side of the bed. She slipped off her shoes and sat on the bed and then slowly laid down.

'This is heaven.' She said as she laid on her back. 'Want to join me?'

'I suppose so.' Severus said as he too slipped off his shoes and laid next to her.

Hermione curled into his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. She leant up and kissed his cheek. 'I'm so glad you're here. I was so close to packing my bags and coming home last week. I just want to be at home now.'

'I know you do but stick it out and when you're finished you'll move straight into Hogwarts with me.' He said as he kissed her head.

'I finish my exams in early may so I'll be back in England from the 15th.' She said as she looked at him.

'You can help out at Hogwarts if you wish or just be a lady of leisure.' He said smirking.

'I will need to a lady of leisure Severus. I don't ever want to be a woman who depends on a man. I don't want to be like Narcissa Malfoy.' She said as she looked at him.

'And I don't want a woman like Narcissa Malfoy.' Severus said. 'I do however not mind if you ever wanted to give up work to look after children so to speak.'

'And are you thinking about children Severus Snape?' Hermione asked.

'I mean if you wanted to take time off work if we were to have children in the future then I would support you.' He said

'I know that and when the time comes will discuss this.' Hermione said. 'Now I want to practice making babies.'

'I like that idea.' He said as he pulled her on top of him.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Thank you all for your reviews, the story is progressing, don't get too comfortable though drama is ahead! Reviews are most welcome!**


	17. Snape in New York

**Snape in New York**

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning curled into Severus's naked side. Hermione sighed with pure satisfaction; this is where she loved to be, with Severus.

Hermione wiggled back into Severus and smiled as she felt his 'morning glory' pressed against her.

'Stop that.' He grunted as he pulled her against him.

'I don't think you want me to stop it.' Hermione said as she slightly opened her legs letting his erection slip between her legs and rub against her.

'If we start something you'll never make it to class.' He said as he pressed a kiss onto the back of her neck.

'What's the time?' she said as she moaned.

'Just gone eight.' He said as he looked behind him at the alarm clock. 'We should get up. I have a lecture to teach and you have one to attend.'

'What year are you teaching?' She asked.

'The first years.' He said as he moved away from Hermione and sat up on the side of the bed.

'Don't be too hard on them.' She said as she rolled over and touched his back. 'Try not to make anyone cry.'

'I'm not as harsh as I use to be Hermione.' He said as he looked over his shoulder at her. 'You need to get dressed and stop tempting me.'

'Temp you to what?' she said as she pulled down the light covers to show off her bare breast in the sunlight.

'You know what.' He said as he leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth.

'Severus.' She moaned as he ran her fingers through his hair.

Severus's lips left her breast and captured her lips and then he was gone. Hermione groaned with frustration and lied back on the bed.

Severus and Hermione got ready for the day ahead of them and then together apperated to the University Campus.

'I'll see you back at the hotel.' Severus said. 'I don't know what time I'll be back but I expect it will before you.'

'Okay. I think I might go and do a bit of shopping after class.' She said as she smiled up at him. 'I don't know what to wear tonight.'

'You always look beautiful whatever you wear Hermione.' He said as he kissed her head.

'Thank you. I have to go. I'll see you soon.' She said as she quickly kissed him and then hurried off to class.

* * *

Hermione attended her charms class and then went to meet Alyssa at the shopping mall.

'So what are we looking for?' Alyssa asked.

'I need something sophisticated but also sexy for Severus.' She replied as she looked through a rail of dresses. 'Nothing red.'

'Gryffindor?' she said laughing.

'Exactly.' Hermione replied. 'Maybe something in green? But I'm not sure if I suit green?' she replied.

'What about that dress you brought in England?' Alyssa said.

'Too sexy for a dinner with the Dean and Professors.' Hermione said.

'How about this?' Alyssa said as she held up a black dress. 'You can never go wrong with an LBD.'

'True.' Hermione said. 'And Severus wears black so we'll match.'

'Exactly.' Alyssa said. 'This would show off your figure and your amazing legs. You can wear those fabulous heels I brought you for your 20th Birthday.'

'What would I do without you?' Hermione said as she took the dress from Alyssa.

'Wear awful clothes?' Alyssa said with a laugh.

* * *

Hermione arrived back at the Hotel just after five o'clock to find Severus sat on the sofa reading over some papers.

'What's that?' she asked.

'I've been offered a job here.' He replied.

'What? Really?' She said as she dropped her shopping bags in the arm chair and then joined him on the sofa.

'I'm not taking it.' He replied. 'I was just looking it over.'

'Are you tempted?' she asked.

'No.' He said as he dropped the papers. 'Less money than Hogwarts and I have already promised Minerva I will become Headmaster in less than five years.'

'True.' She said as she stroked his hair. 'And I wouldn't be able to do my apprentice.'

'Exactly and I would miss British soil too much.' He replied as he pulled Hermione into him to kiss her cherry lips.

Hermione moaned into the kiss and then felt him pull away. 'Tease' she whispered to him.

'We have to get ready. Dinner is at seven.' He replied. 'What did you buy?'

'A black dress.' She replied. 'Alyssa helped me pick it out.'

'We'll match then.' He replied with a smirk.

'Of course. The couple that match are a couple that mean businesses.' She said as she kissed him and rushed off to the bathroom.

An hour and a half later, Severus was waiting in the living room for Hermione. He was dressed in formal black dress robes and he was getting bored of waiting for Hermione.

'Hermione, are you ready?' He called out.

'Ready.' She said as she appeared in the doorway of the living room.

Hermione was wearing a figure hugging dress which finished a few inches above her knee. It was heart cut at the breasts and showed off her perfect and ample cleavage. The dress was black as she had told him but was also covered in lace.

'You look ravishing.' He said as he stepped towards her. 'Maybe I should cancel tonight and just take you back into the bedroom.'

'You can't.' She said as she smiled. 'And anyway I am looking forward to it.'

'Of course you are.' He said as he leaned down and kissed Hermione. 'You really do look beautiful Hermione.'

'Thank you.' She said. 'You don't think it shows off a bit too much?' she said pointing to her chest.

'Not at all.' He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her breasts.

'That's a yes then.' She said as she looked at him. 'Seriously Severus is this okay?'

'Perfect.' He said. 'Hermione you have nothing to worry about.'

'Okay.' She said as she sighed.

'Let's go.' He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

Severus apperated the two outside of the upstate restaurant. Severus opened the front door and let Hermione walk in first and then followed her inside. As soon as the twosome walked in they were greeted by Professor Glover.

'Severus.' Professor Glover said as he shook his hand. 'And you brought Ms Granger.'

'Good evening Professor.' She said.

'Please call me David tonight we are not in class Hermione and you are Severus's guest.' David Glover said.

'Severus, let me introduce you to my wife Mary.' He said as he put his arm around d Mary.

'Nice to meet you.' Severus said as he shook her hand. 'This is my partner, Hermione.'

'Oh yes I've heard much about you dear.' She said smiling.

'Hopefully good things.' Hermione said returning her smile.

'Of course.' David said. 'Let's take our seats.'

Severus led Hermione to the table and conveniently they were sat next to David and Mary. Severus was introduced to every member of the staff and then they continued their meal.

'I hear you are to become Severus's apprentice?' Mary said.

'I am. We decided a few weeks ago that I would become his apprentice and then take over his position when he becomes Headmaster at Hogwarts.' Hermione replied.

'That sounds wonderful.' Mary said. 'You were his student as well?'

'I was. He taught me from eleven to sixteen.' Hermione replied. 'Of course we didn't become a couple till about a month or two ago now.'

'Of course. That was like Dave and myself. I was his apprentice all those years ago.' Mary said smiling.

'You were?' Hermione said sounding surprised.

'Yes. I graduated from Salem University and then got an apprentice with David. We argued the first week of my apprentice and then from then on we were inseparable.' Mary said smiling. 'We married after I finish my apprentice and went on to have five children.'

'Five. Wow.' Hermione said smiling.

'My oldest is nearing thirty and my youngest is eighteen.' Mary said. 'I would have liked more but my last birth was hard. What about you? Thinking of children?'

'One day I hope.' Hermione said as she looked at Severus who was speaking with the Dean. 'We're both only children but I think our limit would only be three.'

* * *

The evening past quickly and soon Hermione and Severus found themselves back in their hotel room.

Severus had undressed already and was lying in bed knackered. Hermione stripped off her dress and hung it up and then climbed into bed with only her underwear on.

Hermione cuddled up to Severus and stroked his cheek.

'Tonight was good.' She said quietly.

'They loved you.' Severus said. 'I noticed Professor Jenkins staring a little too often for my liking.'

'No he wasn't.' Hermione sad as she laid her head on his bare chest. 'Anyway you have nothing to worry about.'

'And why is that?' He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

'Because I love you.' Hermione said as she kissed him.

'And I love you.' Severus said as he pushed her onto her back and continued to kiss her.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**And I'm back! Still feeling a bit low but my muse visited today and I had to get a chapter out. I hope you like xx**


	18. Jealousy in New York

**Jealousy in New York**

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to find Severus nowhere in sight. She reached out his side of the bed but the warmth from his bare body was gone. She called out his name and sat up pulling the sheets around her.

'Severus?' She called out but no reply.

Hermione got out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room; still she could not find Severus.

Hermione walked around the sofa and looked on the coffee table hoping for a note which she found. Hermione sat down on the sofa and picked up the note.

_I know you've got a day off so I didn't want to wake you. I've gone to the University Campus to meet Professor Janis Lewis. I should be back around 3pm._

_SS  
_

Hermione sighed and got off the sofa and went into the bedroom to get ready. She was slightly annoyed with Severus for not telling her he had a meeting today and leaving without saying goodbye.

Hermione showered and dressed in black tights with a grey cardigan dress and then sorted out her curly hair into a messy bun and put on some light make up. She put on some black ballet pumps grabbed her bag and apperated to the Campus. If Severus was away for the day she'd go and do some work.

* * *

Hermione grabbed a coffee from the coffee shop on campus and then made her way to the library. She found a table in the corner and went to find numerous books to help her with her research essay. She sat at the table with what looked like hundreds of books around her and started to write her essay.

Three hours into her stay at the library Hermione looked up when she thought she heard Severus' voice. She wasn't sure it was him so stopped the task in hand and slowly looked around.

As Hermione looked to her right she could see between the books the outline of Severus with a woman who she believed was Professor Lewis. The woman had bright red hair and was nearly as tall as Severus.

'Our library is one of the best.' The woman said as she fingered the books. 'I personally love spending time in here. I hear that the Hogwarts library is impressive.'

'It is.' Severus drawled as if he was bored.

'I once had an interview for Hogwarts but I turned it down.' She said as she looked at Severus. 'I feel I should have gone now. If I had known they had a handsome Potions Professor.'

Severus coughed uncomfortable with the comment but did not say anything. Hermione's brown fused together at this and watched to see what would happen.

'It's a shame.' Professor Lewis said as she moved towards Severus. 'A real shame.' She said as she put her hand on his chest and moved it slowly down.

Hermione watched to see if Severus did anything but he didn't flinch or move. Tears started to form in her eyes. She shot out of her seat, grabbed her bag and rushed out.

'Get your hands off me Professor Lewis.' Severus said as he grabbed her hand before it met his appendage. 'I'll have you know I am happily in a commit relationship and I do not look elsewhere.'

'Well you were certainly giving of vibes for me to come on to you.' She replied as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

'I did no such thing.' Severus said as he stepped back from Professor Lewis. 'I think it would be best if we left it here today Professor.' And with that Severus marched off.

* * *

As soon as Hermione arrived at the hotel room, she went straight to the bedroom and started packing up her clothes. Hermione was sobbing as she chucked her clothes into the bag not caring to fold them.

'Hermione!' Severus called out as he entered the hotel room. He walked through to the bedroom and saw Hermione crying and packing her bags. 'What's wrong?'

'What's wrong?' She shouted as she turned and looked at him. 'I saw! I saw everything! Did you enjoy your hand job in the library? Did you!'

'That wasn't what it looked like.' He said calmly.

'You would say that!' She screamed. 'I can't believe I let myself fall in love with you. I should have known you were just like every other man in the world.'

'Hermione.' He said as he stepped forward. 'Listen to me. She came onto me. I stopped her.'

'NO! No you didn't!' She said as she zipped up her bag. 'I watched as you let her.'

'Hermione I stopped her. She didn't give me a hand job or whatever. I told her to leave me alone and I was happy with you.' Severus said.

'I saw!' She said as she sat down on the bed. 'I did. I saw it.'

'Not all of it, it seems.' He said as he walked towards her. 'I swear to you Hermione.'

Hermione looked up at Severus not knowing what to do.

'Do you trust me?' Severus asked as he bent down to her and leaned on her knees. 'Do you?'

Hermione nodded and looked into Severus's eyes.

'You pushed her away?' Hermione asked.

'Of course I did.' Severus said as he leaned up and wiped her tears. 'I would never do that to you Hermione. I promise you.'

'I'm sorry I doubted you.' She said as she looked at him.

'Hermione, if I had seen what you had I would have done the same.' He said as he kissed her head.

'We survived our first fight.' Hermione said as she smiled slightly.

'So we did.' He said smirking.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I told you some Drama and more to come! I loved your reviews so keep them coming! xx**


	19. Unexpected and Unplanned

**Unexpected and Unplanned**

* * *

Hermione opened the door to her apartment and walked straight to her bedroom ignoring her house mates. She closed the door with a slam and chucked her bags onto her bed. She kicked off her ballet flat shoes and rummaged around her handbag and pulled out a pregnancy test.

Hermione walked to the bathroom which was connected to her room but before she could open the door someone knocked on the door and shouted out her name.

'Damn it.' Hermione mumbled under breath. She chucked the test into the bathroom quickly and then rushed to open her bedroom door.

As she opened her door she was met by Alyssa and Daniel, both looking concerned.

'Hello to you too.' Alyssa said.

'Hi, sorry I've got some things to do and then I have to get back to the Hotel for dinner with Severus before he goes.' She said as she looked at her two flat mates.

'Oh okay.' Daniel replied looking slightly upset that he couldn't spend time with his friend.

'I'll be back Saturday and we'll hang out ok?' She said as she practically pushed them out the door.

Hermione walked to the bathroom and locked the door. She picked up the test she had thrown to the floor and sat herself down on the toilet lid. She carefully read the instructions on the back and made sure she knew what to look for.

Once she was ready, she pulled down her jeans and knickers, sat on the toilet and peed on the stick. Once she was finished she leaned over and placed the stick on the window seal and then sorted herself out.

Hermione paced up and down the small bathroom counting every second. Once the two minutes were up Hermione walked to the window seal and picked up the test. Hermione took a deep breath and looked down at the test.

* * *

Hermione arrived back at the Hotel to find Severus sat in the living room reading.

'Did you find what you needed?' Severus asked as he tore his eyes from his reading material and up towards Hermione.

'Yes.' She replied softly. 'What time are we going out?'

Severus looked at the clock on the mantel piece and replied 'In about two hours.'

'Okay. I'll start getting ready.' She said as she walked off into the bedroom leaving Severus to continue his reading.

Hermione spent the next two hours in the bedroom getting herself ready. She took a shower, blow dried her hair straight and applied her makeup. She then put on the dress she had gotten from her apartment to wear for tonight.

The dress was dark green and hugged Hermione's figure beautifully. She slipped on black heels and looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her hands down her breasts and down to her stomach.

'You look beautiful.' A deep voice said behind her.

Hermione spun around quickly removing her hands from her stomach and smiled softly. 'Thank you.' She replied. 'You look very handsome.' She said as she walked towards him.

'No one will be bothered what I look like when they see me walking in with you.' Severus said as she leaned down and kissed Hermione.

* * *

Severus and Hermione arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes later. They walked into the place and were seated in a private corner which Severus had requested.

'What time is your port key?' Hermione asked as she reached across the table to take hold of his hand as if she needed support.

'Ten o'clock.' He replied as he held her hand tightly.

Hermione simple nodded and looked up at Severus. 'I know you have to go but I don't want you to go.' She said.

'You'll be back to see me in two weeks Hermione.' He said as he stroked his thumb over her hand. 'Two weeks isn't long and it will fly passed.'

'I wish it did.' Hermione said as she released her hand from his and picked up her wine glass. 'I hate being here now. I use to love it but since... well I just don't like it anymore. He's still out there.'

'He won't hurt you Hermione.' Severus said as he looked at her. 'I promise you that he won't be able to get close to you.'

'How?' Hermione said as she placed the glass down and sighed. 'You're not here and I can't have Daniel or Kyle with me everywhere I go Severus.'

'Just trust me that there are measures in place that make sure you are safe.' He said as he reached for hand. 'I promise you Hermione.'

Hermione looked at Severus and smiled slightly. 'Okay.' She said quietly.

* * *

Severus and Hermione finished their meal by half nine and rushed back to the hotel. Severus collected his bags and shrunk them while Hermione packed the last of her clothes to take back to her apartment.

Once their bags were packed, Hermione joined Severus on the sofa. She cuddled up to his side and tried not to let him know she was holding in tears.

'I will see you very soon Hermione.' He whispered into her ear as he kissed her head.

Hermione looked up at him and let a tear escape which Severus wiped with his thumb. 'I know.' She replied as she leaned up and kissed him.

Severus kissed Hermione within an inch of her life and pulled away and placed a soft kiss on her head.

The chimes of the clock started and they both stood up quickly.

'Apperate straight home.' He said as he quickly kissed her lips.

Hermione nodded and looked at Severus as the last chime chimed. 'I love you.'

'I...' and he was gone.

Hermione let her tears fall. She walked from the living room and walked into the bedroom.

She sat on the bed and opened up the bedside table draw and picked up the pregnancy test. She looked down at it like she had once before today and cried even harder.

Life would suddenly be a lot harder now that she was pregnant.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I am so very sorry I haven't been around. I hope to get more chapters out in the coming weeks.**


	20. Decisions and Uncertainty

**Decisions & Uncertainty **

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning still in her green dress and on Severus' side of the hotel bed. Her eye makeup was smudged half way down her face and her lipstick across her chin. She hadn't meant to stay the night however cried herself to exhaustion and then fell asleep against Severus' pillow.

Hermione pulled herself out of bed and stepped straight onto the pregnancy test. She yelped at the pain and then picked it up. She supposed she better keep the test if Severus asked to see it. She placed the test of the side and made her way to the bathroom.

She stripped off the dress and underwear and stepped into the shower. She washed the makeup off her face and then washed her hair. Once she was finished she went back into the bedroom, grabbed her bag from the floor and placed it on the bed and found the clothes she needed to go home in.

She changed into grey jeans, a white tank top and a navy blue cardigan and slipped on some navy ballet flats. She chucked her hair up into a bun nothing bothering to dry it. Hermione picked up her bag, looked around the room to check if she had left anything and then apperated.

* * *

Hermione arrived in the middle of the living room giving Daniel and Alyssa the fright of their life. They had all agreed before they moved in that no one would apperate into the flat but outside.

'Why hello there.' Daniel said as he looked up at Hermione. 'Have we forgotten the rule?'

'I haven't forgotten no, I just couldn't be arsed.' She said as she let her bag fall to the floor with a thud.

'Everything okay?' Alyssa asked as she sat up to look at Hermione who was now letting herself fall into the swivel arm chair.

'No not really.' She replied as she kicked off her shoes.

'Something wrong with you and Severus?' Alyssa asked. 'I thought everything was going really well.'

'It has been. He's fine, we're fine but I'm not.' Hermione said as she looked at her two best friends.

Daniel got up and walked to where Hermione was sitting; he sat himself on the arm of the chair and looked at Hermione. 'Are you ill?' He asked.

'No, well...not really. I don't feel ill. I'm sure people feel ill in my condition but I don't. I don't feel anything.' She said as tears started to fall.

'Your condition?' Daniel asked.

'You're pregnant aren't you?' Alyssa said as she sat forward on her seat.

'Yes.' Hermione said as she put her head in her hands. 'I don't know how.'

'I do!' Daniel said as he looked at Hermione. 'You had sex!'

'Protected Sex!' Hermione shouted. 'I'm on the fucking pill!'

'The Muggle Pill?' Alyssa asked.

'Yes.' Hermione said as she looked up Alyssa. 'I take it religiously.'

'Okay but you are aware that the muggle pill is not the most effective contraception when both people are magical. Please tell me you know that?' Alyssa said.

'What do you mean?' Hermione said as she looked at Alyssa

'So say like you and Severus, you're both very powerful people and muggle contraception won't work as effectively especially if you are both putting a lot of emotion into the sex. Get where I'm coming from?' She explained.

'So basically we were having unprotected sex.' Hermione said as she looked at them both.

'Yes.' The both replied at the same time.

'I told Severus I was on the muggle pill and he didn't know this. Are you sure?' Hermione said as she looked at Alyssa.

'Yes, very sure.' Alyssa said.

'Crap.' Hermione said as she sighed.

'So what are you going to do?' Daniel said as he looked at Hermione.

'I have no idea.' Hermione said as she looked at her two best friends.'

'First of all does he know?' Daniel asked.

'No.' Hermione replied as she sat back in the arm chair and sighed. 'I couldn't tell him. I knew and I kept thinking I'd tell him over dinner but I couldn't.'

'Okay, so the first thing you need to do is tell him.' Alyssa said. 'When are you next seeing him?'

'Two weeks.' She replied as she bit her lip.

'Well I think you need to write to him or floo call him.' Daniel said.

'Or wait until you see him so you have time to think about what you want to do.' Alyssa said. 'Do you want a baby Hermione?'

'Yes but the timing isn't perfect.' She replied. 'I want to finish my degree, be Severus's apprentice, get married, enjoy being together and then have a baby.'

'Well don't you have it all planned.' Daniel said.

'Well, yes I do and now my plans are out the window!' Hermione almost shouted. 'I have no clue what to do.'

'Do you think you could have... ?' Daniel started but Hermione cut him off.

'Don't say that!' She shouted.

'Okay! I won't but it's an option Hermione.' Daniel replied.

'I know it is and it seems like the best option right now.' Hermione said guiltily.

'Are you thinking of doing that without telling him?' Alyssa asked.

Hermione didn't answer, she just nodded her head.

* * *

The first night back in her apartment, Hermione's roommates made her favourite dinner and they all sat in front of the television watching her favourite film. No one dared mention the elephant in the room and Hermione didn't bring it up. She tried to not think about the pregnancy at all as if it wasn't there.

That night she slept relatively well in her bed alone without Severus. She slept in one of his shirts he has left her and cuddled a pillow case all night. She dreamt of her future life with Severus. She was Mrs Snape and held a dark haired baby in her arms. The baby was beautiful, he had curly ringlets and looked up at her adoringly.

Hermione awoke with her hands over her stomach and feeling slightly nauseous. As soon as her feet hit the ground she had to run to the bathroom to throw up.

Alyssa heard Hermione being sick and rushed through to Hermione's bathroom to hold back her curly hair. She rubbed Hermione's back and shouted for Daniel to get a glass of water ready for Hermione.

Once Hermione has finished being sick, she sat back on her knees and sighed. 'That's because I said I wasn't feeling anything.' Hermione said.

'Yep.' Alyssa replied with a smile. 'Do you want to go back to0 bed or go sit in the living room?'

'Living room.' Hermione said as she stood up.

Hermione and Alyssa walked into the living room to find Daniel has laid out breakfast and drinks. Hermione picked up a glass of water and sat down on the sofa.

'You should eat something.' Alyssa said as she looked at Hermione.

'I will later on. Not feeling ready for it yet.' She replied.

After finally eating something and getting ready. Hermione and Alyssa made their way down the central park for the afternoon. The girls took along their books from class and lay out on a picnic blanket and started planning an essay.

* * *

Work seemed to get Hermione's mind off of the pregnancy however it was never far from it. That evening Hermione locked herself away in her room and took another test hoping that the first test was wrong. Again it those two little lines showed up and Hermione sighed.

Hermione stashed the second test in her top draw and lay out on her bed. She opened her leather diary and noticed Severus had left her a message.

**Hermione,**

**I've tried calling your floo but you're not answering. Everything okay? Did you get back alright?**

**Have you heard from your friend Weasley? Has he told you his fabulous news yet? If he hasn't be aware he and his rather idiotic girlfriend have announced their expecting! Weasley having a baby?! Sweet Merlin that poor child will be born out of wedlock and will also be a dunhead! **

**Anyway I have to go, I have a meeting with Albus. **

**I love you too, you know.**

**SS**

More tears escaped Hermione's eyes as she read the letter from Severus. He loved her, she didn't doubt that but does he love her enough to stick around now she was pregnant?

And Ron's Girlfriend was pregnant? Who the hell was his Girlfriend? If she went through with her pregnancy she and Ron's children would grow up together. Could she watch her best friend have a child knowing she had got rid of hers?

Hermione closed the diary and chucked it on the floor. She got under her covers and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

Sunday morning was a repeat of Saturday with Hermione's head down the toilet throwing up. After eating a small bowl of porridge she set off to work. A eight hour shift was not something Hermione needed.

She managed to get through her whole shift although by the time she got home she was exhausted. She fell straight into bed that night not noticing that her diary was flashing with messages.

Monday morning, Hermione awoke late and had to rush to class. After her classes were finished, Hermione and Alyssa made their way back to the apartment. Hermione made dinner for them both and after went to her room to relax and start her assignment.

Hermione started her assignment but at eleven o'clock decided to turn in for the night. As she walked to her bed she saw her diary was flashing, she sat down on her bed and opened the diary to another message from Severus.

**Hermione,**

**Please write back to me. I can see you've read my messages. Are you okay?**

**SS**

Hermione sighed and decided now was a time to tell Severus. She grabbed her pen and quickly wrote before she could stop herself

_I'm pregnant._


	21. New York and Babies

**New York & Babies**

* * *

Severus walked to his private rooms after a three hour meeting with Albus. Again another Slytherin was being excluded and being sent home and he had to reassure distressed parents that their child would go through the review period to get back into Hogwarts.

All Severus wanted to do was take a hot shower, climb into bed and see if Hermione had written back to him. Severus hadn't heard a word from Hermione since he got back from New York but he put it down to her catching up on her work.

Once Severus had showered and changed for bed, he grabbed his leather diary which was glowing and opened to the middle page. He looked down at Hermione's writing and sat frozen at her words.

_I'm pregnant_

Severus read the two words over and over again taking in what she had written. Hermione was pregnant. She was pregnant with his child. His child was growing inside his lover.

Severus shot out of bed and pulled on his work trousers and a white shirt and flew into the living room to the floo. He grabbed the green floo powder and chucked it into the fireplace.

'Hermione Granger.' He shouted over and over again however the call wouldn't connect.

Severus growled in anger and frustration, she must have blocked her floo.

He grabbed his black teaching robed off of the coat hanger and strode down to the Headmaster's office. He growled the password and rushed through the doors as they opened.

'Severus, my boy, is everything okay?' Albus said as he looked up from his scattered paperwork on his desk.

'I need to go to New York.' He said through gritted teeth.

'Now?' Albus replied raising his left eyebrow

'Yes.' Severus replied as he walked to the fireplace and leaned against it.

'Is Ms Granger alright?' Albus asked as he stood up from his desk.

'I'm not sure.' He said as he looked into the fire. 'I need to go Albus, in my twenty five years here I have never asked for time off but I need it now.'

'Of course Severus.' Albus replied realising that this must be serious. 'When will you be back?'

'I'm not sure. I hope to be back in a week at the latest.' He replied.

'Okay. If you need longer my boy, please just let me know.' Albus said as he looked at the younger man in front of him.

'Thank you.' He replied. 'I'm going to the ministry now and will get a portkey.'

'Good Luck my boy, I'm sure everything will be fine.' He said as he watched Severus step into the floo. 'Remember Severus, everything happens for a reason.'

Severus arrived in New York in the early hours of the morning; getting a port key was harder than he thought but after threatening the ministry worker he finally got one and was on his way.

He arrived in the New York offices and quickly made his way over to the University. Severus walked from the University to Hermione's apartment. Her housemates would surely be in but at this moment in time he didn't care, he needed to see Hermione and this needed to be sorted.

As Severus walked to Hermione's apartment he thought about the situation at hand. First off, would Hermione want to keep the baby? Did she want an abortion? Did he want her to have one? So many questions needed to be asked and answered and Severus could see this being a very hard trip and wondered whether their relationship would survive this.

Severus reached Hermione's front door to her apartment and knocked waiting for someone to answer. It was nearing one o'clock in the morning and he wondered whether anyone would answer.

After knocking on the door for nearly three minutes the door was opened by a tired and pale looking Hermione who froze on the spot when she spotted Severus standing in front of her.

'What are you doing here?' She said as he looked straight at him.

'I think we have some things to discuss don't you?' He replied as he looked down at Hermione's still flat stomach.

'I thought you would write back not come to New York Severus.' She replied.

'This needs to be sorted face to face rather than a letter. Can I come in or am I going to standing here for the rest of the night?' He asked.

'Come in.' she said as she opened the door wider. 'Go through to my room.' She said to him and she closed the door and then followed him.

Hermione closed the door of her bedroom and grabbed her wand off the bedside table and placed a silencing spell over the room encase shouting occurred, she didn't want to wake her housemates.

'How are you?' Severus asked as he looked at Hermione.

'Fine.' She replied as she sat on the edge of her double bed.

'You don't look fine Hermione.' He said as he looked down at her. 'Have you seen a healer?'

'Not yet.' She replied.

'So you haven't had the pregnancy confirmed then?' He replied.

'It was confirmed with the test Severus. Are you saying you think I'm lying? Do you think I'm trying to trap you?' She said as she glared up at him.

'No of course I don't think that but you took a muggle test am I right?' he asked.

'Yes.' She replied.

'Well it could be wrong.' He replied.

'I somehow don't think so. I feel like shit.' She replied. 'Why don't you do the test on me then?'

'Are you sure?' He asked as he went to take his wand out of his robe.

'Yes.' She replied as she moved herself back onto the bed and laid down.

Hermione lifted up her pyjama tank top and revealed her bare stomach. Severus sat on the side of the bed and points his wand at Hermione's stomach. After muttering a few incantations Hermione's stomach glowed with a white glow indicating that she was indeed pregnant.

As the white glow died down Severus let his wand drop onto the bed and let his large hand cover Hermione's stomach.

'I will support you in any decision you make Hermione.' He said as he looked up at her.

'And what if I wanted to have an abortion?' she said as Severus snatched his hand away.

'You want to?' he asked.

'No I don't.' She said as she sat up. 'I want to have this baby and I do it with or without you.'

'I would rather we raised our child together Hermione. I would like my child to know who I am.' He replied.

Hermione smiled for the first time in nearly four days and leaned into Severus. She relaxed against his chest and sighed happily. Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her head softly.

'What are we going to do?' She asked.

'We'll sort that, don't worry about it now.' He replied. 'Let's get some sleep.'

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the delay. I will be back this afternoon with a challenge for my faithful readers!**


	22. Morning Sickness and Healers

**Morning Sickness & Healers**

* * *

Hermione awoke with a sudden need to throw up. She shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom, pushing the door open with a bang waking Severus at the same time. She flew to the toilet and emptied last night's attempted dinner into the bowl.

Severus moaned in bed and sat up. He looked towards the bathroom and saw Hermione attempting to hold her own hair back. He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom and went to support Hermione.

'Go away.' Hermione said as she felt him take hold of her hair.

'Hermione its fine.' Severus replied as he rubbed her back.

'I don't want you to see me like this.' She replied as she sunk to her knees and leaned against his lower legs.

'Hermione, you're sick because you're having my child. I will support you in every way, even if it means holding your hair as you throw up.' He said. 'It doesn't bother me.'

'It bothers me though.' She said as she grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her mouth.

Severus helped Hermione up and watched as she brushed her teeth and used her minty mouthwash. Severus walked back into the bedroom and got back into bed; Hermione followed.

'How long are you staying?' she asked as she cuddled up to him.

'I told Albus a week.' He replied. 'I suspect he will cover my classes. How many classes do you have this week?'

'I don't. I have independent study this week as I have a project in next week.' She replied as she yawned. 'I've booked an appointment for the Healer this afternoon.'

'Can I come?' Severus asked like a child asking for sweets.

'Of course you can.' She replied as she looked up at him. 'I want you there Severus, it's your baby I'm carrying.'

'Doesn't seem real yet.' He replied as his hand laid on her flat stomach. 'How many weeks do you think you are?'

'About five or six.' Hermione said as she put her hand on top of his. 'I'll be due around August.'

'When do you finish University?' Severus asked thinking of the logistics knowing both Hermione and himself liked to plan.

'April/May time.' She replied. 'I suppose this means I can't take up the apprenticeship now.'

'You can.' Severus replied. 'You can start either in the December or early January and we can do it yearly instead of academic years or you can wait till the September the following year and the baby will be one by then.'

'I can't really take a year out Severus, I need to be earning.' She replied. 'I can probably afford to start in the January.'

'What do you mean afford Hermione?' Severus asked as she looked at her.

'Well when I finish University, I'll need to find a place to live, so maybe rent a flat until I get a big enough deposit for a house or I could buy somewhere but in a less desirable place. I would then need to furnish that house and buy baby stuff and then books.' She said as she started to get flustered at the thought.

'You won't need to buy or rent a house Hermione, you'll both live with me.' He replied as she stroked her cheek.

'At Hogwarts?' Hermione replied confused.

'In term time yes and in holidays either Spinners End or we can buy somewhere in Hogsmeade.' He said with a slight smile. 'I can fund our baby; I could look after you for a year or seventy if you wish Hermione.'

Hermione looked up at him shocked. 'Are you asking me to live with you?' She asked.

'Yes.' He replied as he leaned down and kissed Hermione.

Hermione kissed Severus lovingly, basking in his revelation. She pulled away and smiled at him 'Yes Severus I'll move in with you.'

* * *

After Lunch, Severus and Hermione made their way to New York Memorial Hospital to see a Healer. Hermione and Severus waited in the waiting room until they were called into a private room where a young female Healer sat.

'Good Afternoon, I'm Healer Lawrence.' The Healer said as Hermione and Severus sat down. 'Now, let me guess this right, Ms Granger and Professor Snape.'

'Correct.' Hermione replied.

'Shall I put the baby under Granger or Snape?' She asked as she took hold of her muggle pen.

'Snape.' Severus said as he looked at Hermione.

'Okay.' The Healer replied as she wrote it on the notes. 'So, how are you feeling Ms Granger? Any sickness? Tiredness?'

'Both.' Hermione replied. 'I think I'm about 5 weeks.'

'Okay. So first pregnancy?' She asked.

'Yes.' Hermione replied.

'Perfect.' She replied. 'What I need to do now is perform the charm to make sure you are infact pregnant and sort out dates then at 12 weeks we can do a muggle scan and look at your baby.'

Hermione stood up and walked to the bed as instructed. She pulled up her white top and looked at Severus who was looking at her still flat stomach.

'You are indeed pregnant.' The Healer said with a smile as she performed the charm. 'And it looks like you are about 5 weeks exactly. So August 7th looks like the due date for you.'

'A summer born baby, poor thing will be the youngest in the school year.' Hermione said to Severus.

'I'm sure our child will cope.' Severus replied with a slight smile.

'Now the next time I need to see you is after Christmas now. So today is Monday 5th December, I'd like to see you for your 12 week dating scan on the 23rd January.' The Healer said with a smile.

'Okay.' Hermione said as she pulled her top down.

'Take care, take your vitamin potions and read up!' And with that final statement they were done.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I know its a short chapter. I'm trying to get back into writing but it's not happening :( I need to get back into it! Need some inspiration. If you know any good stories, any ship please inbox me!**


End file.
